La melancolía de Suzukawa Hikari
by mangakd
Summary: Suzukawa Hikari parece ser una chica loca y excéntrica que hace lo que quiere cuando le gana y como le da la gana, como Suzumiya Haruhi. Pero tras conocer al Nuevo Kyon y fundar la Brigada Gemela, las cosas no son nada parecidas a Suzumiya Haruhi.
1. Prólogo  A un día de iniciar las clases

Antes de que todo empezara, de que mi vida se volviera algo que en mí jamás imaginé, todo en ella era tranquilo. Al menos, la mayoría de las cosas.

Hasta hace unos meses yo vivía en otra ciudad. Se podría decir que acabo de mudarme. Llevaré cuando mucho dos meses en esta ciudad, totalmente nueva para mi. No comprendí desde el principio las causas que llevaron a mi familia a mudarse, pero probablemente fue porque no estaba consciente de lo involucrado que estaba. Bueno pero, eso por el momento es otra historia. El asunto es que el cambio radical entre mi antigua ciudad y esta me han puesto de nervios alterados durante todas las vacaciones. Eso y el hecho de que hace poco cumplí 15 años. Ya saben, el despampanante desfile de hormonas recorriendo el cuerpo contrastan con el recién formado sentido de la responsabilidad. Dicen que la mejor parte en la vida de un hombre es la adolescencia. Si aquellos que dijeron eso hubieran vivido lo que yo, mejor se hubieran quedado callados.

Para empezar la mudanza. Horas y horas de viaje, cientos de paradas al baño, cientos de patadas que me daba mi hermanita, cientos de veces que oí preguntar "¿ya llegamos?" y cientos de veces que escuché a mi padre decirle a mi pequeña hermana, que no paraba de patearme, que faltaba muy poco para llegar. Ese "muy poco", a mí me supo más a eternidad. Luego de eso, estuvimos dos horas buscando el residencial al que nos estábamos mudando. Mira que mudarse de ciudad tan deprisa y olvidar el mapa es algo que no le pasa a todo el mundo. ¿Quién habrá sido el responsable de olvidarlo? Bueno, al tema. Una vez hallada la casa, y de recibir una buena regañada por parte de papá y mamá por haber olvidado mi mochila escolar, con mis útiles preparados para una escuela de verano y el mapa, por cierto, comenzamos a desempacar los montones de cajas y cajas que cargaba el camión que nos siguió como quien sigue a un fugitivo por todo el camino hasta aquí. Después de adaptarnos a la casa, venía el paso más difícil: Asimilar que toda mi vida había cambiado en unas cuantas horas.

No. No exagero. Ustedes dirán: "Ya sé que mudarse es difícil. No tienes amigos, pero luego te acostumbras." Pues en mi caso, cualquiera se sentiría igual que yo.

Ahora que ya se acabaron las vacaciones, he tenido suficiente tiempo para asimilar el cambio. A algunos les toma días, otros en cuestión de horas, pero a mí me tomó meses. Aproximadamente 60 días que, en lugar de salir y divertirme, utilicé para pensar en mis acciones pasadas y el motivo de la mudanza repentina. Caí en la cuenta. Pero, me lamento porque fuera hasta hoy.

La razón en sí es difícil de explicar, podríamos decir que es una larga historia. Resumiendo, yo era "muy raro". Es decir, me comportaba de manera que muchos considerarían peculiar. Cuando era más joven me encantaban las historias de fantasmas espeluznantes, zombies que reviven de sus tumbas, extraterrestres comehígados, viajeros del tiempo y toda clase de cosa que se saliera de lo normal del día a día. Tenía la idea, casi como un credo, de que esos seres paranormales realmente existían, y no sólo eso, sino que también estaba seguro que me rodeaban.

Pensando de esa forma, siempre traté de encontrar a aquellos seres a mi alrededor. Sabía que no se dejarían descubrir tan fácil y no me rendía en mi búsqueda de lo extraño. Día a día soñaba con aventuras. Yo quería ser quien salvara a la damisela en aprietos, quien salvara a la humanidad de los extraterrestres invasores, quien diseñara las carabelas que le permitieron a Colón llegar al Nuevo Mundo. Todo eso y más. Mi obsesión por lo sobrenatural era tal que mis amigos ya no me hablaban, y se apartaban de mí cada vez que me veían acercarme a donde ellos estaban. Mi familia, es decir, mis parientes cercanos, temían por la salud mental de sus hijos diciendo que si les permitían jugar conmigo adquirían hábitos extraños como los que yo tenía. Por supuesto que entonces no me daba cuenta, pero tenían razón. Mi forma de ser iba de lo "extravagante" a lo que se describe más precisamente como "locura". Recuerdo con vergüenza una vez que un tío se disfrazó de Santa Claus para navidad. Yo ya sabía que él no era Santa Claus en realidad, puesto que de hecho dudaba de la existencia de un tipo regordete vestido de rojo que trabaja sólo una vez al año, viviendo en condiciones climáticas extremas. No, el problema fue cuando, por la noche, escuché un sonido en la azotea de la casa. Se oía como algo que golpeaba las varillas que asomaban por encima del cemento de la azotea. El sonido era muy inusual, y se repetía de forma constante y melódica. Yo creí que se trataba de una transmisión acústica extraterrestre y, saltando por sobre la mesa de navidad donde estaba sentado y tirándola al piso, corrí a las escaleras para conocer a lo que fuera estuviera haciendo tal sonido. Mi entusiasmo fue tal que herí de gravedad a un primo durante mi carrera ya que un cuchillo salió volando de la mesa que yo había volcado para levantarme. Todo terminó en que quedé atorado de un árbol cercano, al borde de caer de muy alto, por perseguir la fuente de aquel sonido. Nunca supe que fue lo que hizo ese sonido, probablemente fue algún animal.

Ese incidente fue lo más cercano que he estado de morir por causa de mis locuras. No solo eso, sino que también herí a alguien cercano. Poco a poco perdí el interés en esas cosas, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que me ya no me interesaban. Ya no me deslindaba de compromisos o responsabilidades y me pegaba a la televisión a ver programas de espiritismo. Ya no salía por las noches a los panteones, saltándome las bardas de las casas aledañas, para buscar almas en pena. Ya no veías cada noche con mi telescopio que me dieron con la esperanza de que me interesara en las estrellas de forma científica, espiando las casas de los vecinos para descubrir sus supuestas verdaderas identidades. Ya no. No sé como ni cuanto tiempo tomó, pero ya no lo hacía.

Justo cuando cambié, nos mudamos. Sí, hasta hace poco que dejé de ser así de extraño. Ahora tengo objetivos más claros y realísticos, como sobrevivir la preparatoria y jugar fútbol, que se convirtió en un excelente pasatiempo para mí.

En fin, en resumidas cuentas, soy un extraño que cambió para bien. Supongo que madurar era algo que haría tarde o temprano. Aceptar las leyes de la física y reconocer que no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlas es parte de lo que es madurar. Si hubiese alguien que dice que esto no es madurar, le diría a esa persona: "Entonces no sé que lo es".

Aunque, mañana es el primer día de clases...


	2. Capítulo 1  Estudiante de intercambio

Hoy me levanté más temprano que nunca. En la secundaria jamás tenía que levantarme tan temprano. Las clases comenzaban como a los pocos minutos después de las 8 de la mañana y la escuela me quedaba bastante cerca, podía ir caminando hasta ella sin llegar tarde en lo absoluto. Más ahora resulta que el instituto de educación media-superior al que me inscribí se encuentra prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad y las clases comienzan a las 7 de la mañana. La escuela exigía puntualidad a sus alumnos, así que 7 en punto eran 7 EN PUNTO. Por lo lejos que está de mi casa debo tomar el transporte urbano que pasa por aquí a las 6 para poder llegar a tiempo al plantel. Claro que ya sabía que la escuela estaba lejos y que las clases empezaban a las 7. Sin embargo, saberlo no hará menos cansado levantarme a las 5 de la mañana todos los días durante los siguientes 3 años, o al menos por los próximos 6 meses.

Me informé sobre la escuela. Informarme sobre los sitios de interés era algo que tomé como una costumbre desde que nos mudamos a Manzanillo. Ya que no conocía la ciudad cuando llegamos por primera vez, quise adaptarme a ella lo más rápido posible. Para ello se me ocurrió que podía llenar mi cabeza de información sobre los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad y así al menos saber que responder a los turistas que normalmente andan de un lado a otro de la ciudad, turisteando.

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela en el camión urbano, que a esa hora de la madrugada transporta gente uniformada o de traje que se dirige a sus trabajos, pensaba en la escuela a la que me dirigía. Ya portaba su uniforme: una simple camisa de color beige y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Con ese look tan casual, lo único que me distinguía como estudiante de esa escuela es que lleva su nombre y escudo bordados en el pecho de la camisa, a la altura del corazón.

«Bachillerato Técnico #8 de la Universidad de Colima»

Sonaba muy... formal.

Demasiado formal, así sonaba. No se si saben a lo que me refiero.

Desde que la visité por primera vez hace como 3 semanas para presentar mi examen de admisión, sentí que en ella había cierto aire de dureza. Los demás adolescentes que habían egresado de escuelas secundarias de la ciudad se reunían allí, con el mismo objetivo que yo. Según dicen los que conocen de Manzanillo, «El 8», como lo llaman para acortar, es el mejor plantel medio-superior en toda la ciudad entera. Ya que yo no la conocía, no me importó mucho al principio, pero luego noté que la mayoría de estudiantes que presentaron su examen de admisión provenían de colegios de paga. En mi vida había ido yo a colegios, ni siquiera he pisado uno en mi vida, por lo que pensaba que los que ahí iban era quienes tenían cantidades suficientes de dinero para invertir en educación «especial». Recuerdo a niños de un colegio cercano a mi antigua escuela que se burlaban de nuestra humilde escuela solo por ser pública y decían que nuestra escuela era para pobres que no tenían ni donde caerse muertos. Ya me hubiera gustado a mi demostrárles que si tenia dinero, al menos lo suficiente, y que si quería caerme muerto, bien podía hacerlo donde a mi me placiera.

Pero supongo que no está tan mal que la escuela tenga un nombre que suene formal. Según anuncios colocados en el interior del plantel, gente exitosa y famosa se ha graduado de este bachillerato. Así que, ¿por qué no? Además, cuentan con un equipo de fútbol propio: Loros de la Universidad de Colima, que se encuentra entre los 10 mejores del estado. ¡Como no entrar al 8!

Estoy en el salón de clases. Me tocó en la clase 1-E. Habemos cuando mucho 30 personas en el salón, sin contar al profesor, que por cierto, no ha llegado. Pasan de las 7.

Me asomé por la ventana. Fuera hay gente moviéndose de acá para allá, pero son todos estudiantes. ¿Dónde están los profesores? ¿Será que por fin decidieron abandonar a los jóvenes a su suerte? Ya sé que dicen que los jóvenes no tenemos remedio, pero mira que dejarnos solos en la escuela durante el primer día de clases no funcionaría como correctivo, sino como una invitación al desastre. Supongo que confían en la disciplina que los colegios de paga les dieron a sus nuevos alumnos, y los veteranos ya conocen a los profesores y saben como se ponen cuando se enojan. Por mi parte, me da igual, pero me gustaría empezar el día escolar pronto para terminarlo pronto.

Me pregunto donde fueron los maestros. Será mejor satisfacer mi curiosidad. La curiosidad humana es uno de los grandes dones de la humanidad, o uno de sus más grandes defectos, dependiendo del contexto. Para mí, la curiosidad es una forma de salvaguardar y asegurar mis ideas, ya que soy muy dado a hacer conjeturas adelantadas. Mi curiosidad necesita ser llenada, o de lo contrario, me pondra de nervios. Lo que menos quiero hoy es ponerme de nervios. Tendré una cita con el presidente del club de fútbol después de clases, como parte del recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos por parte de los viejos, así que no quiero dar una mala impresión. Por lo tanto, tengo que preguntar...

Eché una mirada alrededor del aula. Los que estaban más cercanos a mí estaban platicando entre ellos. Alcancé a escuchar algo sobre un programa de televisión que pasaron ayer por la noche. Me dí la vuelta y miré hacia la parte delantera del salón. Casi no había nadie allí, solo el escritorio del profesor, el blanco y limpio pizarrón y uno que otro estudiante aburrido deambulando por el área, buscando algo que hacer para entretenerse. Estaba mirando una chica que caminaba de adentro hacia fuera del salón con cara de desesperada cuando un chico que parecía haberse lavado la piel con cloro puro se sentó a mi lado. El sujeto comenzó a hablar conmigo y se presentó. Decía estar repitiendo semestre ya que el pasado no logró la calificación suficiente para entrar a la especialidad que él quería. ¡Cielos! ¡Si que deben ser exigentes aquí!

Le pregunté, y él respondió.

«Dicen que este año habrá un estudiante de intercambio en esta escuela. Es la primera vez, desde la fundación del bachillerato, que un estudiante de otra nacionalidad nos visita. Los profesores dicen estar halagados porque seleccionaron a esta escuela para ser quien recibiera al extranjero y fueron a recogerlo al aeropuerto hoy en la madrugada. Pero creo que el avión se retrasó.»

¿Qué? ¿Un estudiante de intercambio extranjero? Eso si que es una novedad. Pero, ¿por qué fueron los profesores por él hoy en la madrugada al aeropuerto? ¿No se supone que debería de estar ya en la ciudad antes de que inicie el ciclo escolar?

«La verdad es que no sé más.»

Dada la falta de información de este sujeto y a mi casi insaciable curiosidad, pregunté a alguien más.

«No sé mucho» comenzó a decir el estudiante a quien pregunté en un tono algo extraño, «pero dicen por ahí que el nuevo estudiante extranjero es una chica y seguro está más buena que todas las de este salón juntas.»

Ante mi mirada confundida, explicó:

«Buena, hombre, buena. ¿Qué acaso no sabes de lo que hablo? Así, chiquita, bonita, cuerpo bonito, ¿cómo no saber de que hablo? Pero, si resulta que ser que en realidad es así como dicen, no creo que se fije en un tipo como tú. No te hagas falsas ilusiones.»

Que redundancia, una ilusión es falsa por sí sola, por eso es una "ilusión". Ante tal respuesta, mejor ni seguí preguntando. No es que me ofendiera lo que me contestó, es que no tiene forma de asegurar lo que dice. ¿Y por qué no se fijaría en mí? Bueno, de todos modos, mi interés por el estudiante extranjero obedece a sana curiosidad, y no a si ando buscando novia o no.

¿Quién será esa persona? ¿De dónde vendrá? La Universidad de Colima tiene mejores escuelas en otras regiones del estado así que, ¿por qué aquí? Con estas y otras interrogantes en mi mente estaba yo, cuando se oyó desde fuera la voz de alguien que hablaba con un altoparlante. La voz dijo algo y no lo distinguí muy bien por el ruido que mis compañeros hacían en el aula, así que salí para escuchar mejor. La voz parecía traer la respuesta a mis preguntas.

«¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Alumnos de primer ingreso, se les solicita salgan de forma ordenada de sus aulas y se reúnan en el patio cívico! ¡El respetable director del plantel procederá a hacer la presentación de nuestro querido estudiante de intercambio!»

El mensaje se repitió otra vez y esta vez ni me moleste en oírlo. Fui de los primeros en salir de sus aulas para encaminarme hacia el patio cívico, donde se llevan a cabo ceremonias a la bandera y otra clase de eventos. Me brotó una sonrisa en el rostro, probablemente porque mi curiosidad estaba a punto de ser saciada a través de mi sentido del oído y de la vista. La ilusión que este estudiante fuera una persona que, igual que yo, provenía de escuela pública, podría sonar surrealista, pero no se me salía de la cabeza. ¿Quién será este tipo? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que habría de pasar, les juro por todos los santos, que habría inventado toda clase de excusa, por ridícula que fuera, para no salir de mi casa ese día por la mañana. Ese día, comenzaron todos mis problemas. Y eso que no quería ponerme de nervios.


	3. Capítulo 2  Suzukawa Hikari

Cuando me levanté esta mañana, antes siquiera de que el sol decidiera asomar las orejas por el horizonte, miré por la ventana de la casa que habíamos estado rentando desde que nos mudamos a la ciudad y pude disfrutar del principal motivo por el que mis padres decidieron establecer aquí el refugio familiar. Sintiendo la brisa fresca que emana del mar a esta hora de la mañana, me sentí nuevo y lleno de vida por iniciar mi primer día de clases. Sí, nuevo. Quería dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva vida al iniciar la preparatoria. Quería olvidarme de todo lo que antes no paraba de recordar, para ver si así podía adaptarme y tener nuevos amigos. No me importaba el "yo" pasado, tenía que vivir el "yo" de ahora. Tenía planeado llevarlo con buen humor, sin estrés ni preocupaciones innecesarias. Justo en ese momento, cuando me sentí victorioso por haber madrugado más que el Sol, creí que nada en el mundo podría arruinar este hermoso día. Lástima que jamás fui bueno para adivinar el futuro. ¿Cómo habría de saber que ese día sería el día en el que comenzaría todo lo malo de mi vida? Pero bueno, que si alguien me lo hubiera dicho temprano en la mañana, seguramente lo hubiera mandado al diablo pensando que era un pesimista de lo peor.

A veces mi optimismo puede ser de gran ayuda cuando estoy en situaciones de baja autoestima, o cuando mi moral disminuye, pero por muy optimista que fuera nunca habría podido hallarle el lado bueno a ese día. Creo que ni siquiera hasta hoy se lo he encontrado.

Saliendo como quien sale a comprar adornos navideños a mediados de diciembre, los estudiantes de primer ingreso del Bachillerato Técnico #8 salían de sus aulas para encontrarse con el nuevo estudiante de intercambio. A mi alrededor pasaban jóvenes de entre 15 y 16 años que lucían animosos, con semblante alegre, que algunos hasta reían a carcajadas, todos en dirección al patio cívico, donde el director del plantel presentaría formalmente al nuevo compañero. Ya que según rumores el nuevo compañero era una joven y extranjera dama, muchos ya se preparaban para recibirla, peinando sus rebeldes cabelleras para que lucieran más rebeldes y echando saliva sobre la cabeza de quienes tenían peinados «aburridos», para luego sacudir la propia mano sobre la cabeza, mientras que el propietario del cabello ponía una cara de asco que no puedo describir aquí. Por mí parte, no estaría haciendo otra cosa en ese momento que tratar con todas mis fuerzas de saciar mi curiosidad. Y ahora que se me estaban ofreciendo las respuestas a mis preguntas en una bandeja de plata y con muchos comensales reunidos, no me encontrarías en otro lugar que las primeras filas para ver al nuevo alumno. También, según los rumores de nuevo, la supuesta chica provenía de algún país del lejano oriente, lo que significaba que su cultura podría ser muy diferente a la nuestra, y por ende, interesante. ¡En serio, que aún no la conozco y ya siento que me enamoro de ella!

Pero, no se crean tanto esos rumores. Si hasta yo mismo les encuentro fallas, como por ejemplo, conocer el país de procedencia del estudiante cuando, según los compañeros de mi salón, siempre nos mencionaron a este nuevo alumno simplemente como alguien «extranjero», sin más. Nada de datos sobre de donde viene, o si es hombre o mujer, ni nada al respecto de su personalidad. En pocas palabras, estábamos en blanco, y como casi siempre pasa con lo que está en blanco, nos pusimos a imaginar lo que nos gustaría que llenara ese espacio. Hay quienes me dicen que, efectivamente, hubo una reunión después del examen de admisión donde se mencionó a todos los aspirantes sobre la posible llegada del nuevo, pero no recuerdo nada como eso. Seguramente, si ocurrió, fue mientras yo estaba informándome respecto al equipo de fútbol de la escuela y los requisitos para entrar en él, al menos como corre-bolas para empezar. Supongo que me perdí lo bueno, pero ahora disfrutaré más conocerlo en persona. Por favor, no me llamen «estúpido» por pensar así. Es sólo que aún no sabía lo que el nuevo y su llegada me traerían. En mi lugar, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿O no?

De pie, formando un semicírculo alrededor del asta bandera en el patio cívico, un grupo de al menos 200 estudiantes se movía de un lado a otro tratando de acomodarse y de que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ver la atracción principal del evento en cuanto apareciera enfrente. Debajo del asta bandera hay un pequeño «podio» de cemento, donde se hundía el tubo del asta, que serviría precisamente para eso: como un improvisado podio para esta ocasión tan especial. Los profesores acomodaban como podían a los estudiantes, que eramos tantos y tan inquietos que tardaron mucho tiempo en hacernos callar. Todos querían tener un buen lugar desde el cual poder presenciar lo que sería la primera vez que un estudiante extranjero es recibido en el Bachillerato 8. También yo. Me adelanté, pasando entre los más altos, colándome entre los bajos, y llegando hasta enfrente, mientras me empujaban por haberme adelantado. «¡No me importa!» pensé, ya que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para ver. Si trazas una línea recta desde el asta bandera hacia la pared de enfrente, tendrías que pedirme a mí primero que a nadie que me moviera para poder seguir trazando la recta. Es decir, tenía el mejor lugar, estaba justo enfrente.

Con los maestros haciendo como podían para acomodarnos bien a todos y los alumnos, que se debatían entre si obedecer y conocer al nuevo o desobedecer y disfrutar del relajo, yo solamente deseaba que esto empezara pronto. Para mí sería de los nervios tener que esperar mucho tiempo más aquí parado a que nos muestren al nuevo alumno de intercambio extranjero. Llevaremos aquí cuando mucho 20 minutos sin que pase nada, pero igual no me he movido de mi lugar enfrente de toda la acción. Además, creo que para satisfacer mi necesidad curiosa no está mal esperar cuando mucho 20 ó 30 minutos, pero pasarse de eso ya sería ponerme de los nervios y, repito, no quiero ponerme de los nervios.

Mientras pensaba en porque razón aún no nos han revelado al nuevo alumno, noté que la puerta de la dirección del plantel se habría lentamente. Supongo que todos lo notaron, porque de inmediato el alboroto enfrente del asta bandera se convirtió en algo más solemne que un cementerio. De la puerta se asomó una persona, salió, cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de alumnos parados frente al «minipodio» del asta bandera. El individuo, de edad media, era alto y tenía cabello color castaño claro. Se erguía mientras caminaba, dando la impresión de que «espalda recta» era algo que el seguro oyó muchas veces en el pasado. Vestido con un elegante traje negro, de esos como los que se usan en las reuniones de clase alta donde se bebe champán y se come caviar con galletas saladitas, y con un peinado muy rígido, parecido a un cuadrado color castaño que cubría su cabeza del Sol, caminaba con una expresión alegre en el rostro. No parecía un hombre capaz de imponerse sobre los más de 500 estudiantes del bachillerato, al menos con ese rostro amable que portaba en ese momento y esa expresión de sincera alegría. Su cuerpo no lucía muy fuerte, es más, era muy delgado para su estatura y su semblante asemejaba al del protagonista de la película «El fantástico mundo de Jack». En serio, que si me hubieran dicho antes de conocerlo que él era el director del plantel, yo me hubiera caído muerto de risa en el acto.

Yo ya lo conocía, y si, efectivamente, es el Director del bachillerato.

Esbozando una sonrisa subió al pequeño estrado y dirigió su vista hacia nosotros. Su mirada y expresión cambiaron de alegría a una seriedad inmensa tan rápido que me asustó. Abrió la boca y acercó un micrófono que le dio un profesor cercano. Él habló, todos callamos.

«Miembros del alumnado del Bachillerato Técnico #8. Es un placer para mí poder saludarlos en este, un nuevo semestre, en el cual espero demos todos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por destacar en nuestras respectivas actividades. Espero que este nuevo año que comienza podamos...»

Bla bla bla. No creo que se a necesario escribir aquí todo lo que dijo. Creo que más de uno ha presenciado un discurso de bienvenida a una nueva generación por parte del director, ¿no? Su discurso fue como cualquier otro hasta el momento en que mencionó lo que nos mantenía a todos fuera del aula, de pie como idiotas durante casi 1 hora entera, lo que me tenía con ansias desde que llegué a esta escuela...

«Ahora, quiero presentarles al que por primera vez, en toda la historia de la Universidad de Colima, será nuestro primer estudiante de intercambio japonés. La señorita...»

¿La señorita que? ¿La señorita que? Al menos, ya quedó claro que es mujer, y que viene de un país del oriente, Japón. Pero, ¿la señorita que?

El Director dejó la seriedad de lado, y bromeando dijo:

«Bueno, que sea ella mejor quien se presente. Ha vivido un tiempo antes en nuestro país, así que conoce el idioma y las costumbres. Adelante, señorita.»

Y dirigidos como un barco se guía por un faro por la noche, así volteamos todos hacia la dirección del bachillerato, a donde el Director estaba mirando cuando dijo la última parte de su discurso. La puerta se abrió de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera pateado desde dentro. Como una ráfaga de viento salió una chica de dentro de la dirección. A paso veloz se movió desde la entrada de la dirección, con rumbo fijo hacia el improvisado estrado, que de inmediato abandonó el Director para que ella subiera a presentarse.

No podía creer lo que veía. Esa chica, que casi corriendo avanzaba hacia el centro del semicírculo de estudiantes que la esperábamos, resultó ser una verdadera belleza. En serio, que soy un adolescente sano y en desarrollo, así que echarle un ojo no es algo de lo que puedan culparme. Su cabello negro, largo, muy largo, que se movía al ritmo de los pasos largos que daba para llegar hasta donde el larguirucho Director estaba, sus brazos que lucían semejantes a la seda, su cara que se veía como la cara de una muñeca, pero, por alguna razón lleva el ceño fruncido. Da igual que este enojada, yo me llevé la mejor experiencia visual de mi vida con solo verla salir de la dirección. Pensar que tendré a una belleza oriental deambulando por mi escuela me hace creer en la buena fortuna, y en que soy afortunado.

Una vez que llegó al patio cívico, subió al estrado de un brinco. La falda que llevaba se levantó con el aire, y alcancé a ver a muchos que agachándose trataron de conseguir una mirada de algo que seguro les haría brotar sangre de la nariz. Yo no lo hice, sino como habría visto a los otros hacerlo. Aunque, pude haberlo intentado y después mirar hacia los lados...

El micrófono se movió de las manos del Director y pasó a la mano de la bella joven. Sosteniendo el micrófono con una mano, como si ya tuviera experiencia en esto de hablar en público, lo acercó a su boca. Su otra mano estaba en su cintura. Le dirigió una mirada extraña a las nubes como si les dijera que se movieran, y luego una mirada fría a todos los presentes. Puso la vista al frente, justo donde estaba yo, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

«Vengo de Tokio, Japón. Mi nombre es Suzukawa Hikari, se pronuncia "Suzukawa Hikari"»

Haciendo un ademán con la mano, apuntó al centro de la formación de estudiantes que presenciábamos su presentación. Toda la escuela guardaba silencio, y hasta los típicos sonidos citadinos que se oyeron por toda la mañana parecieron desvanecerse para dar paso a lo que la chica estaba por decir. Parecía que todo el mundo guardó silencio para escuchar las palabras de Hikari, como si ella fuera alguien realmente importante. Entonces, con tono enérgico, como si nos estuviera demandando algo, dirigió estas palabras a todos nosotros:

«¡No me interesan los aburridos e insignificantes humanos! ¡Si hay alguien aquí que sea extraterrestre, viajero del tiempo, que venga de otro mundo o que tenga poderes especiales, que venga y que se una a mí! ¡Es todo!»

...

...

...

Creo que si antes comparé el silencio de los estudiantes con un solemne cementerio, ahora diré que era como si los muertos guardarán un minuto de silencio por sus propias almas.

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿De dónde ha salido? Y lo más importante, ¿qué ocurre con su discurso de presentación? Suzukawa Hikari, la chica que nos acababa de demostrar que era toda una preciosidad, pero que parecía tener una cabeza más loca que una cabra, estaba ahora por fin parada frente a todos los que habríamos de ser sus nuevos compañeros. Estaba ahora parada frente a mí, y por fin mi curiosidad se había saciado. Pero, ahora, con lo que dijo, me ha dejado confundido, al grado de llegar a pensar que es una broma. Pero, cualquiera que conozca a Suzukawa Hikari sabe que ella nunca bromea, que siempre va en serio con lo que dice.

En especial, si se trataba de eso...


	4. Capítulo 3  ¿Kyon qué?

Estoy algo tenso...

Suzukawa Hikari, la estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Japón, había echo la presentación más original del mundo esta mañana. La chica parece estar obsesionada con las cosas sobrenaturales. Para mí, su discurso fue realmente estrafalario, así que con mucho gusto yo también la pondría bajo la categoría de "extraño"

Una vez se retiró la nueva, los profesores comenzaron a invitarnos a volver a nuestras aulas. En cuestión de segundos la invitación se convirtió en una enérgica orden. En el momento en que comenzábamos a volver dentro de los salones, el Director hizo un "extraño" anuncio por el micrófono.

"Escúchenme bien." Dijo con tono serio y con rostro igual de serio mientras nos dirigía una mirada fría a todos los que volteamos a verlo.

Dirigió una frívola advertencia a todos, con ojos que expresaban seriedad al extremo. Nos indicó que no molestáramos a la nueva compañera, y nos pidió que no hicieramos comentarios sobre su presentación. Dijo que si se enteraba de alguien que desobedeciera, se encargaría personalmente de que esa persona no volviera a pisar un recinto educativo de la Universidad de Colima en toda su vida, y no solo en calidad de estudiante. Bueno, eso dijo él, no yo. ¡No me pregunten a mí!

Ver al delgado Director ahí, parado como estaba enfrente del minipodio antes utilizado para dar una de las más extrañas bienvenidas, con esa mirada de dureza observando un punto neutro entre los estudiantes, era algo remotamente siniestro. Sus ojos eran como los que me imagino son los ojos de los ángeles reprendiendo a los demonios. Realmente fríos y para amedrentar a cualquiera. Vi bajar una gota de sudor de lo alto de su frente. Descendió a una velocidad impresionante hasta el suelo, donde se desplomó como lo que era, sudor. Luego aparecieron más gotas alrededor de sus fríos ojos, pero estas gotas no cayeron, de hecho, ni siquiera resbalaron por su rostro. Se mantuvieron suspendidas en su cara hasta que el Director sacó un pañuelo de quien sabe donde y se limpió el sudor. ¡Me dio bastante miedo! Bajé la cabeza y me dirigí silentemente hacia el salón 1-E. Algunos de mis compañeros pareciera que me imitaron y también bajaron sus cabezas. Aún los que lucían más rebeldes no agacharon la cabeza, pero si se apresuraron a entrar en sus aulas. La mirada que él nos dirigió hacía pensar que la sonrisa que hizo minutos atrás era una actuación mucho mejor que la de los ganadores del Oscar. ¡Creo que ya sé por qué él es el Director aquí!

Pero, eso no es lo que me tiene tenso...

No, debe ser otra cosa. Si, seguro que fue lo otro.

Minutos después de habernos introducido en nuestros salones de nuevo, la profesora de Matemáticas, junto con otros dos profesores trajo al aula a la nueva alumna. De inmediato la curiosidad de mis compañeros se disparó y logré escuchar que alguien preguntó sobre en que salón se quedaría Hikari. Para nuestra sorpresa, a Hikari le había tocado por su apellido estudiar en la misma clase que nosotros, clase 1-E. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Para colmo de males, a Hikari, nuevamente por su apellido, le tocó sentarse justo detrás de mí, en el asiento que llevaba vacío desde el inicio del día, seguramente porque lo reservaban para ella. Aunque, ¿cómo iban a reservarlo los profesores, si ellos no estaban? ¿Estaban mis compañeros enterados de que Hikari se sentaría aquí y lo guardaron para ella? Parece que al final todo resultara ser planeado, y no me sorprendería. Al menos, ahora no.

Bueno, tener a la chica nueva sentada tras de ti no es una maldición en toda forma. Después de todo, incluso aunque su salud mental estuviera de la patada, sigue siendo una preciosidad del lejano oriente. Es como ver una exquisita joya de diamantes entre los rubíes. Inmediatamente salta a la vista. Y yo, siendo un joven saludable, es normal que sienta cierto interés por conocer a tan bella joven. Además, teniéndola tan cerca, tenía una oportunidad de hablarle antes que cualquier otro en el salón, y tal vez en la escuela. ¡Era una oportunidad única! No todos los días una chica de Japón que parece modelo de revista te visita para tomar el desayuno contigo. Si me adelanto y le pregunto antes del receso... ¡No pueden culparme por aprovechar la oportunidad!

Así que era eso.

La chica de intercambio japonesa, Suzukawa Hikari, la niña que ha estado sentada detrás de mí desde hace unas horas, estaba mirando mi espalda con una concentración endemoniada. Parecía como si en las arrugas de mi camisa hubiera encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante. Ni idea de que estaba mirando en mi espalda, pero parecía absorbida en ello por completo. Seguro que ni siquiera esta prestando atención a lo que esta diciendo el profesor en turno. Usando su mano izquierda, tomaba uno de los mechones de su largo pelo color carbón y lo pasaba por debajo de su nariz constantemente. Era como si olfateara su propio cabello. Era como si tratara de ver a través de mí, y supongo que oler su cabello le daría alguna pista de como obtener visión de Rayos X.

Estaba claro. Eso era lo que me tenía tenso. Y es que hay veces que uno sabe que lo observan aún cuando no puede ver a su observador.

En el instante en que me giré, me topé directamente con su rostro. Estaba tan cerca, que la situación bien pudo haber pasado de "intento de cita" a "acoso sexual" de un instante a otro. Ver su cara tan bonita de tan cerca, me sobresaltó. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. El sudor se me escurría por la cara. Podía sentir como cada gota de sudor resbalaba por mi cara hasta mi cuello y luego se introducía por debajo de mi camisa. ¡Demonios! Antes he sentido algo parecido, pero hay algo raro en esto...

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia los míos. Por si no fuera suficiente que yo estuviera en shock como un idiota y sudando como un cerdo, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Y me perdí. En esos ojos logré ver algo semejante a estrellas. Podía ver mi rostro de zopenco reflejado en las pupilas de Hikari, y sentía como si absorbiera. Sentía que había entrado en un viaje. Un viaje de éxtasis y adrenalina que nunca terminaría. Un viaje de ida y vuelta al fin del universo. ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Acaso es lo que llaman amor? Pero, idiota, ¡el amor a primera vista es un mito! ¿O no?

"Kyon..."

Se oyó una voz. La voz se oyó primero muy lejana, después se acercó más y más. Sin embargo, no era capaz de asegurar de donde provenía el sonido. Era semejante a un maullido, pero con un tono que jamás había oído.

"Kyon..."

No queda duda, me esta llamando. Pero que ridícula forma de llamarme. Mira que llamar a alguien sin saber su nombre usando ese sonido tan extraño es algo tonto. Ridículo, en verdad ridículo.

"Kyon..."

Y fue aún más ridículo cuando por fin noté quién me llamaba de esa forma.

"Kyon, ¿se puede saber qué tanto miras en mis ojos? ¿Es qué nunca has visto los ojos de una chica?"

Suzukawa Hikari me estaba haciendo una pregunta tonta. Aunque hay algo de razón en lo que tiene, pero lamentablemente para ti, ni siquiera yo sé qué rayos miro en tus ojos. Lo siento.

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo me llamó? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

"¡Deja de mirarme así, Kyon! ¡Pareces uno de esos pervertidos que aparecen en los programas de detectives!"

La chica volvió a abrir la boca y, nuevamente, me dejó sorprendido lo que dijo. Parece que metí la pata, será mejor disculparse. Si esta chica comienza a hacer un escándalo y a acusarme de dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, perderé el pase al club de fútbol más rápido de lo que se cocina una sopa Maruchan. Aprovecharé además para decirle que no me llame con ese nombre. Suena a comida para gatos.

"Lo siento" comencé a decir lo más amable que pude, "pero no era mi intención molestarte. Solo quería preguntarte algo. Por cierto, ¿cómo me llamaste hace un momento? Por favor, no me llames así, ese no es mi nombre. Mejor llámame por mí nombre real. Yo me llamo..."

"¡Ya sé que no te llamas Kyon, Kyon! Es un sobrenombre que te puso tu tía y que luego tu hermanita se encargó de divulgar por todas partes." Dijo la chica frente a mí interrumpiendo mi disculpa, que estaba sonando excelente, por cierto, de una forma poco amable. "Pero, nunca antes te habías quejado de que te llamara así. ¡Ya me mal acostumbraste, Kyon! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Acepta las consecuencias de tu descuido!"

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Yo, sobrenombres? En mi vida recuerdo que me llamaran por otra cosa más que mi nombre, y menos por ese "Kyon" o como sea. ¿Y cómo sabes tú que tengo una hermanita? ¿Quién rayos eres tú y cómo sabes tanto de mí?

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunté asustado y a la vez molesto.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué quién soy? Soy tu jefa, no lo olvides. Tú sólo eres uno más de mis subordinados, así que respeta a tu superiora."

¡¿Qué? ¡No te conozco! ¡No me conoces! Aunque parece que sabes sobre mí... ¡Pero igual no eres mi jefa! ¡A mí no me dan órdenes niñas mimadas como tú, que se nota que vienes de familia rica, como todos estos!

¡Diablos! ¿Eso último lo dije o lo pensé?

Me sorprendí bastante al darme cuenta de que estaba de pie. Levantando mi mano derecha, estaba señalando con furia hacia donde estaba la persona responsable de mi arrebato. Ella me miraba como si nada, para nada se veía asustada o siquiera sorprendida. En cambio, todo el resto del salón sí que me miraba sorprendido. Había sucumbido a la ira y me había levantado de un exabrupto para gritar esa tontería que dije en voz muy alta. Siento que hasta en los lejanos salones de último curso me escucharon claramente. No sería la primera vez que hago algo como eso sin darme cuenta hasta que se hace demasiado tarde. ¡Maldita sea, otra vez no! ¡Aquí no!

La profesora me mira extraño. Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia mí. Le saqué la mirada y comencé a echar un vistazo a mis compañeros, tratando de desviar mi ojos de la mirada reprensora de la profesora. Vi rostros juveniles con gran gama de emociones, que iban desde la burla y la risa a carcajadas, hasta el terror sincero que exhibían las caras más próximas a mí. Algunos me miraban con rencor. Seguro lo que dije les ofendió. Otros más se tronaban los nudillos. Uno en especial parecía tratar de medir si él era más alto que yo. Traté de comenzar a disculparme con todos. Ya me había pasado algo semejante antes, y ya sabía lidiar con algo como esto, pero siempre es muy difícil disculparse cuando hiero a alguien en serio. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna frente a mis compañeros y a la profesora frente a mí, alguien se me adelantó, se puso enfrente de mí, y enfrentó directamente a la profesora.

"Profesora-san, le suplico disculpe a mi querido amigo. Normalmente él es muy tranquilo pero debido a que esta muy tenso por asuntos de familia, simplemente está demasiado alterado y con los nervios de punta. Vera, él se acaba de mudar hace poco a la ciudad y pues, aún no socializa mucho por aquí, así que le siguen poniendo nervioso los lugares donde hay mucha gente. Pero, le ruego, no se lo tome en cuenta. Perdonelo por esta vez."

Dicho eso, el sujeto que me defendió hizo una reverencia.

"¡Si, si! ¡Eso mismo! ¡Estoy estresado!" Dije tratando de reforzar lo que mi amigo dijo para salvarme. "¡Le prometo que no se repetirá!"

Esto es crucial. La profesora que estaba frente a mí era la Profesora Sofia, una maestra de renombre entre los profesores del 8. Su palabra era bien recibida por todos en el plantel, y especialmente, por los clubes extraescolares. Ella ha sido responsable de que miembros excelentes de un club prestigioso entre los estudiantes, tuvieran que abandonarlo, simplemente dando una recomendación negativa. No me convenía que estuviera en mi contra. Pero, creo que lo que dijo esa persona que se me adelantó me librará de la ira de la profesora. Su ira es bien conocida por aquí, fue la primera profesora de la que me hablaron durante el examen de admisión. Pero todo tiene solución, y espero salir de esta...

...

Silencio absoluto por casi 5 minutos. Uno de esos silencios incómodos como los que hay cuando hablas con alguien en toda confianza y suena el teléfono celular.

La profesora me miró con ojos frívolos. Bajo sus lentes oscuros y me dejó echar un vistazo a sus grises pupilas. Sus cejas arqueadas lucían como un la representación de un ángulo obtuso. Su boca hizo un gesto despreciativo y se dio media vuelta. Avanzo hacia el escritorio, se sentó en él, hizo el silencio en el aula con un grito, y prosiguió explicando. ¿Lo logré? ¿En serio lo logré? ¿Logré salir ileso de mi primer encuentro con un profesor veterano del 8? ¡Y todo gracias a quien valerosamente me defendió, a pesar de que no lo conozco! ¡Gracias!

Un segundo... No puede ser cierto.

La persona que había estado frente a mí, que hace unos segundos me había defendido, pasó por mi izquierda y se sentó en el asiento detrás del mío. Con una mirada que expresaba un profundo sentimiento de victoria y una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que se le fueran a salir los dientes, cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y se acomodó la falda. Se subió las mangas hasta la altura de sus hombros y echó su cuerpo sobre la paleta de la banca. Entonces me miró, y seguramente observó que yo temblaba de miedo. La persona que estaba frente a mí lucía increíblemente diferente a quien estaba ahí hace unos instantes, a quien había hablado conmigo y quien me había llamado con un nombre extraño, a quién se enfrentó a la profesora y me salvó de perder mi entrada al club de fútbol.

Mi salvadora era Suzukawa Hikari.

Pero, ¿cómo supo todo eso de mí?

Como pude, me senté. Entonces sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Con algo de desconfianza me giré y encontré una Hikari semejante a la primera que había visto. Aún con las mangas arriba, ella aproximó su rostro hacía mí y me dirigió unas palabras. Lo que me dijo me impidió dormir plácidamente esa noche:

"Por esta vez, te perdono, Kyon. Pero recuerda, estamos de incógnito. Parece que no recuerdas porque estamos aquí, parece que has olvidado el propósito de esta misión. Puedo dejar pasar esta porque la profesora resultó ser una verdadera idiota, pero si vuelves a poner en peligro el desarrollo de mi proyecto, tu cabeza dejará de estar sobre tu delgaducho cuello y pasará a servirme como pisapapeles."

Y mientras me hablaba, sonreía como una loca...

...


	5. Capítulo 4  La excentricidad de Hikari

Capítulo 4 - La excentricidad de Suzukawa Hikari

El tiempo vuela cuando algo te gusta. Y es que, ¿a quién no le gusta la tranquilidad? Supongo que cualquier ser humano se identificaría conmigo si dijera que los mejores momentos de mi vida han venido acompañados de tranquilidad. La valiosa emoción de sentirse en armonía con el entorno, con los demás, con todo. El poder tirarse de cabeza al césped y mirar las nubes marchar a paso lento, mientras se hacen a un lado los deberes y las responsabilidades; esa clase de tranquilidad es muy apreciada entre los alumnos del 8. Por una sola vez quisiéramos poder tirar todos los libros, desechar todos los apuntes, dejar de poner atención en clases y ocupar un lugar como espectadores en la carrera de las nubes por el cielo. Pero, es muy difícil para un estudiante disfrutar de verdaderos momentos como el de mis sueños, cuando no tengo nada que hacer, ni hay alguien que espera algo de mí, ni nadie que pone reportes o llama la atención si se me ocurre quitarme los zapatos frente a todos para refrescar mis pies, donde no tengo tareas ni asisto a clases, aunque creo que eso me acabaría convirtiendo en un bueno para nada. Pero, bueno, ¿se vale soñar, no?

Mi futuro no es muy importante. Lo porvenir no me tiene tan preocupado. Cierto que pienso en el futuro cercano, como cuando planeo mi semana para llevar a cabo las actividades de la escuela a la vez que me dedico un tiempo a mí mismo. Lo cierto es también que no suelo echar un vistazo hacia el futuro lejano, o al menos, el que en el presente creo que está lejos. Cuando era niño, lejos de mis fantasías de antaño, jamás me pregunté en verdad que quería ser de grande. En la secundaria, nunca imaginé como sería la preparatoria, y supongo que ahora que la conozco no me he llevado una decepción ni una sorpresa, pues ya me advertían mis padres y profesores que sería duro y que solo pocos la sobreviviríamos. Igual, hoy no me preguntó lo que habrá de venir en, no sé, algunos meses a la derecha en la línea del tiempo. Me gusta dedicar a cada momento lo suyo, y dejar para mí yo futuro esas responsabilidades, o así me gustaba, mejor dicho. Creo que fue por ello por lo que no le presté atención al futuro cuando este golpeaba la puerta de mi mente, pidiendo asilo a gritos, implorando ser atendido. Si me hubiera dignado en abrirle la puerta y permitirle jugar con imaginación, tal vez hoy no estaría donde estoy ahora, escuchando a una joven y bella estudiante de intercambio acerca de algo que mejore los días de todos. ¡Seré idiota!

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que comenzó el semestre. Sí, que rápido pasa el tiempo, y es que cuando lo pasas bien corre más rápido. Tal vez lo que Einstein quiso decir cuando dijo que el tiempo es relativo era que percibimos el tiempo en función de que tanta atención le ponemos a lo que nos rodea. Alguien que está contento o disfrutando de algo que le gusta no suele percatarse de los cambios a su alrededor sino hasta después, y por tanto, llega a pensar que el tiempo pasó muy rápido entre el antes y el después, esto es, el ahora. Ya sé que no soy bueno para explicar teorías de mecánica cuántica, pero es que el tiempo realmente pasó como rayo. Pero utilizando el razonamiento anterior, es solo que no me percaté a tiempo.

Desde que entré a la preparatoria las cosas han sido más o menos normales. No ha pasado mucho más que la rutinaria vida de un estudiante que se dedica a adquirir conocimientos y presentar exámenes, mientras trata de llevarse bien con sus colegas a su alrededor. Excepto por el primer día de clases, en el que una chica japonesa de nombre Suzukawa Hikari pareció revelarse contra la sana y casi-omnipotente rutina diaria, todos los demás días han seguido siendo como la Santa Rutina ordena.

No me quejo de la rutina. Mantiene muchas cosas como deben ser. Mantiene estudiantes activos y profesores asalariados. Mantiene hogares alimentados y empresarios acaudalados. Mantiene mujeres bellas y bocas saludables. En fin, la rutina no es mi enemiga. Es sólo que a veces, muy a veces, casi nunca a mi parecer, se torna aburrido vivir en repetición constante, como si la vida se tratase de un carrusel (tiovivo).

Supongo que eso es lo que también pensó otra persona, pero a mayor escala, y con la diferencia de que se le ocurrió una forma de evitar que la rutina sea vuelva aburrida a la larga. Obviamente, rompiéndola.

Esas fueron las señales de un comportamiento errático, que amenazaba con destruir mi tranquilidad. La señal de que algo se avecinaba con la misma fuerza que un barco chocando contra el muelle portuario y arrastrando las grúas marítimas con él, causando desastre en masa. Las señales de que la olla exprés japonesa conocida como Suzukawa Hikari estaba por hacer explosión en una sobrecarga de hiperactividad acumulada.

¿No me creen? Suzukawa Hikari es alguien poco común y la mayoría de sus acciones superan lo que se conoce como «normal». Pero, vamos, les hablaré de lo que hizo en estos tres meses que se me concedieron para descansar previo al trabajo pesado. A ver si así me entienden y quitan esa cara de vejete.

Lo primero que podía demostrar que se acercaba algo más feo y devastador que un tsunami, fue a finales del primer mes de haber entrado a clases. Hikari me había hablado el primer día y me había dejado confundido y con algo de temor por mi seguridad personal o la de mi familia, pero para evitar sufrir un paro cardiaco por una obstrucción «nerviosa», preferí no preguntarle nada ni dirigirle la palabra, al menos no directamente, para salvar lo que quedaba de mi tranquilidad, si es que algo quedó de ella ese día. Al sentirse ignorada, supongo, Hikari contraatacó, y por ese motivo tampoco volvió a hablarme durante todo el mes, hasta el día en que susurró unas palabras apenas audibles por detrás de mí, una tarde soleada en que los profesores de actividades físicas y culturales nos daban un anuncio de inscripción a clubes deportivos o artísticos del plantel.

«Kyon, es hora de comenzar la segunda etapa...»  
Algo así era, no lo recuerdo bien.

No le dí ninguna importancia a lo que escuché, y de hecho, primero creí que había sido el viento y lo ignoré. Aún si Hikari se hubiera levantado y me lo hubiera gritado en el oído, lo ignoraría, porque en ese momento tenía una actitud «Anti-Hikari». Recordé que ella dijo algo durante nuestra charla de presentación, donde me llamó con el apodo raro, acerca de estar en una misión o algo parecido, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por protegerme de las influencias negativas de la chica que bloqueé mis recuerdos en el acto. Simplemente no quería que ella me afectara.

Más tarde, cuando empezamos a notar que Hikari daba vueltas a la escuela mientras parecía buscar desesperada algo o alguien en cada salón, fue cuando me permití dejar de ignorarla un poco, pero solo para que mis amigos y yo comenzáramos a burlarnos de la chica que daba vueltas a la escuela, desde los edificios de primer ingreso hasta más allá del polideportivo y de nuevo. Durante más de una semana, bajo el intenso Sol tropical del cual muchos americanos turistas se quejan y que hasta a los originarios de Manzanillo molesta, en cada receso veías a Hikari ir y venir de un lado a otro del patio, haciendo escalas en cada salón, introduciéndose en ellos para después salir sin nada ni nadie y, en ocasiones, ser sacada por los profesores de los salones que estaban haciendo algo extra o que simplemente aún no acababan su horario y seguían en clase. Es obvio que las risas no se hacían esperar cuando era sacada por las malas, y a la par que mientras todos los que observaban reían, algunos en silencio y otros en voz alta, nos dirigía a los burlones una mirada triste, para luego fruncir el ceño, darnos la espalda y continuar buscando lo que sea que buscara por toda la escuela.

Como alguien que practica un oficio religioso, Hikari se mantuvo en su ritual de visitar cada aula durante nuestro receso durante un total de 10 días, incluso aunque tuvo discusiones con alumnos que sentían que eran acosados y profesores molestos por ser interrumpidos en sus clases o curiosos de saber que tramaba la chica nueva. Cada una de las muchas veces que me preguntaron que le pasaba, yo siempre respondía que no sabía y que si tanto querían saber se lo preguntarán a ella misma. A mí me daba igual, la estaba ignorando. Pronto los preguntones volvían, pero ahora para quejarse conmigo, como si fuera responsable, de que la chica nueva se niega a contestarles y tras mucho insistir solo responde «¡Pregunten a Kyon!»

Por cierto, desviándome un poco del tema, Kyon soy yo. Desde el primer día de clases en que Hikari me llamó así, todo el mundo ha comenzado a usar ese ridículo nombre cuando se refieren a mí. Por alguna razón se hizo moda entre los estudiantes, aunque no es algo raro que los apodos ridículos o burlones se hagan muy conocidos entre nosotros. No tengo una idea concreta de como escucharon el nombre o de porque comenzaron a llamarme así, pero aunque no me gusta, nadie me hace caso cuando les pido que no lo usen. Es más, cuando les pido que me llamen por mí nombre real, se burlan de él, diciendo mientras ríen que es un nombre que suena a chiste mexicano de esos que cuentan los comediantes en las cantinas y bares y entonces, solo entonces, puedo soportar que me llamen Kyon. No hay respeto entre estudiantes. Es la dura realidad.

Volviendo al asunto, ¿Por qué diablos me echa a mí a los curiosos? La verdad es que yo debería estar entre ellos, sino fuera porque la ignoro por lo extraña y tenebrosa que es. ¡Yo no sé que le pasa por la cabeza ni que rayos hace todos los días! Así que, por favor, mejor déjenme en paz. Algo como eso respondía cuando me volvían a preguntar por el recorrido de Hikari, usando como excusa que ella misma los había mandado a preguntar conmigo. No entendía porque primero que a nadie venían a preguntarme a mí, o porque le creían a la chica cuando les decía que yo les había mentido al decir que no sabía al respecto. Creo que desde que Hikari salió en mi defensa el primer día de clases frente a la profesora Sofía, en aquel incidente que casi me cuesta el semestre en los Loros, la gente empezó a relacionarme con ella. ¡Vaya con el santo día ese! ¡Parece que toda mi vida quedó marcada por ese día! ¡Que yo también necesito descansar! Al menos, parece que nadie recuerda eso que dije...

Tras oír mis quejas, los estudiantes curiosos se iban, diciendo entre ellos en voz baja que yo era muy malo y que no les quería decir. La verdad es que comprendo cuando le preguntas a alguien sobre algo que te tiene interesado y que si esa persona, teniendo en claro la respuesta, no te la quiere dar, tu piensas con todo el corazón que esa persona es alguien que merece ser odiado por su falta de comprensión a los demás, y su deseo de mantener en secreto lo que solo él sabe. Pero, por favor, no me odien. En serio que no sé nada.

Si te sentabas a desayunar en los comedores, o te paseabas con tus amigos por el patio cívico, o ibas a visitar otras aulas, incluso si te sentabas a leer en la biblioteca o si te dirigías hacia el baño, en cualquier punto de la escuela durante el periodo de receso de la clase 1-E, eras capaz de ver a una chica corriendo de acá para allá. La mayoría de las veces caminaba, pero cuando el tiempo se iba y la hora de volver a clases se acercaba, Hikari corría la última parte de su maratón absurdo con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas y brazos le podían dar. En varias ocasiones, se quedaba pasmada mirando hacia dentro de las aulas desde afuera mientras corría sin ver a donde iba, después de salir de ellas, como si lo que rayos buscaba se estuviera escondiendo de ella, y al estarse yendo, saliera de su escondite. Siempre era un espectáculo mirar cuantas veces chocaba con las paredes frente a ella, en los cruces de los edificios o al final de los pasillos entre ellos. Cuando algún mal afortunado pasaba por ahí cuando el ciclón de Hikari andaba cerca, terminaban el 80% de las veces chocando con ella y siendo tumbados por la fuerza de los vientos de la chica. Una vez, mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca a verme con un amigo, chocó con mi espalda y me lanzó de cara al suelo, pero no topé con el suelo, sino con un árbol decorativo frente a mi. Tras caer en el suelo, volteé a ver la figura femenina que se exhibía frente a mí como mi agresora y bajé la mirada ante la tentación de ver bajo su corta falda. Hikari me gritó «¡Mira por donde vas, idiota!» y siguió corriendo sin ver por donde iba. Extraño.

Y así, Hikari dio vueltas a la escuela, como si estuviera recreando lo que el Sol hace cada día con la Tierra, o viceversa, mejor dicho. Tras diez días completos de dar vueltas por el plantel sin sentido y sin razón aparente, Suzukawa Hikari se detuvo. Durante el receso del décimo día de recorrido, mientras ella tenía gente detrás que la seguía para preguntarle porque hacía el trayecto en círculos por la escuela, repentinamente se detuvo y el grupo de gente detrás de ella tuvo que frenar en seco para evitar estrellarse con la espalda de la bella chica. Algún listillo trató de abrazar a la belleza oriental, pero ella hábilmente dio media vuelta a la derecha, y si dirigió a nuestra propia aula, la clase 1-E. Se metió allí para expectación de todos los que nos estábamos acostumbrando a verla pasar junto a los comedores más de cinco veces por día corriendo como mariposa nocturna que le da vueltas a un foco y no salió más. Al día siguiente no la vimos correr su maratón personal. Me asomé al salón mientras pasaba por ahí hacía la cafetería y ella estaba ahí, en su lugar, sentada y mirando hacia arriba. De vez en cuando abría la boca enorme y luego la cerraba, como si fuera un oso que devora la miel que destila del panal. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que la observaban, bajé la mirada y seguí caminando.

Ahora, no esperarán que explique para que fue todo eso que Hikari estuvo haciendo de dar vueltas por la escuela. Aunque ella diga que yo sé el objetivo de todo esto, les puedo asegurar que ella miente con todos los dientes. Aún ni yo mismo lo entiendo hasta ahora, así que me limitaré a contarles a ustedes solamente lo que ocurrió. Las conclusiones y teorías vendrán de parte suya. Quien sabe, tal vez ustedes me saquen de la duda a mí.

Continuando con el semestre, después de que Hikari se tranquilizará, pasaron cuando mucho unas dos o tres semanas antes de que ocurriera algo que nuevamente nos hizo mirar a Suzukawa Hikari con una de esas miradas que expresan duda y vergüenza ajena y que dejan a los estudiantes más confundidos que un perro con su nariz tapada.

Siendo que ya había pasado de ignorarla por completo a ignorarla solo en parte, podía identificar que había cierto enfado en el rostro de Hikari, la mayoría de las veces este enfado se intensificaba cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre las cosas que hacía. Aquello de dar vueltas a la escuela era una cosa grande, es decir, toda la escuela lo notó, pero Hikari hacía más cosas y no solo del tipo de dar vueltas de acá para allá por todo el lugar, sino ciertas cosas de las que solo los del mismo salón se enteraban.

Sin duda que era extraña la chica. Recuerdo otra ocasión cuando en una mañana todo el plantel amaneció abarrotado de carteles y anuncios periodísticos. En cada ventana de cada salón de cada edificio había cuando mínimo 70 recortes de periódico o revistas que estaban firmemente pegados al cristal. En las puertas de cada aula, había escrito un pequeño mensaje con letras recortadas de distintos textos, de forma semejante a como se dejan notas de secuestro en las películas de Hollywood, que decían:

"This is for you"

Aunque en cada puerta de la escuela habían trozos de letras formando esta frase confusa, en la puerta de la Dirección no había nada. Aún con todo el escándalo que se hacía por la repentina aparición de las notitas en las puertas y los recortes pegados con exagerada cantidad de pegamento en las ventanas, los profesores trataron de seguir las clases como siempre, apelando a que unas simples hojas de papel y unos cuantos retazos de pegamento no detienen el espíritu educativo. Cuando al salir le preguntamos mis amigos y yo a la Profesora Sofía, que estaba saliendo de la Dirección, si sabía quien, como o porque se había hecho esto, ella respondió no saber nada, sino que para ella también fue una sorpresa cuando arribo al plantel esta mañana, y que habiendo visto los mensajes espeluznantes en las puertas, se dirigió a la Dirección y para mala fortuna, encontrarse con otro mensaje, diferente en letras pero no en atemorizante:

"Kill the theachers. They are them."

Para que los no sepan inglés, como yo, mi amigo Raúl me ofreció una explicación de lo que dice en los mensajes. Según él, el primer mensaje tiene algo de confusión en su traducción. "This is for you" puede significar tanto "Esto es para ti" como "Esto es para ustedes", así que no queda claro si se dirige a una persona o a muchas. La segunda frase "Kill the teachers" significa "Asesinen a los profesores", cosa perturbante si resultara ser que este mensaje proviene de un alumno, y la última línea "They are them", significaría, según Raúl, "Ellos son ellos", algo más confuso que el mensaje que hay cada puerta. Ni idea de que es esto. Ahorrarse las preguntas.

Los mensajes siguieron ahí durante todo el día. Fueron retirados por los conserjes por la noche, en lo que se dice fue la mayor jornada de limpieza organizada de ese año. A la mañana siguiente no quedó ni rastro de lo que había sido un suceso simplemente extraño. ¡Buen trabajo, ayudantes de limpieza!

Pero, ¿por qué he mencionado esto? Adivinen quien fue la responsable de todo. Bueno, al menos, ella se presume ser la responsable. Sí, como lo oyen. El segundo día después de que todo rastro del incidente con pegamento fuera limpiado, la chica que supuestamente es la culpable y merece un buen castigo habló a todos en el patio con un altavoz que tomó "prestado" de vetuasaberdedonde. Comunicó un mensaje a toda voz que todos alcanzamos a oír durante el receso, un mensaje que nos dejó a algunos con la boca abierta y a otros más diciendo "lo sabía".

"¡Esto es para ustedes! ¡Ellos son ellos! ¡Mi nombre es Suzukawa Hikari! ¡Venid y uníos a mí y les venceremos en el Armaggeddon!"

Eso era en serio algo serio. La persona que fuera responsable de tal acto de bandalismo contra la escuela y, por ende, la Universidad de Colima, tendría que haberse colado en el edificio, violado las medidas de seguridad de los salones, burlado a los guardias en la puerta y en la periferia, en la única situación que se me ocurre para algo como esto: la noche. Después tendría que colocar cada cosa, y suponiendo que lo llevará todo consigo, entonces le hubiera sido muy difícil entrar en primer lugar. Saltarse una valla es una cosa, pero saltarla con las manos llenas de periódicos recortados y montones de pegamento, eso es digno de verse. Si realmente la responsable es Hikari, entonces eso significaba que la alumna de intercambio tenía talentos que jamás nos hubierámos imaginado, ni siquiera durante una sesión de terapia, de esas en donde expones las más grandes locuras de tu imaginación.

Después de soltar esas palabras usando un gesto de locura en todo el rostro, parada como estaba en medio del patio cívico, dándole la espalda a la mayoría de estudiantes que se encontraban en los comedores al norte de la escuela entonces, Suzukawa Hikari, espera, ¿qué hace? No, si lo hace. No lo puedo creer pero, Hikari comenzó a reír. Se reía de una forma macabra, casi como si fuera una bruja montada en su escoba mágica que esta pensando en que clase de hechizo hacerle a los pobres campesinos vecinos. Se rió durante casi 30 segundos continuos. Si tuviera un peso por cada estudiante que la miraba sorprendido y con una cara que ni ellos se la creen, ahora mismo no estaría estudiando aquí, sino en Harvard. Y es que ver una chica como esa, tan bella y de origen lejano, riéndose de una forma solo comparable con los villanos de películas de terror o con la risa maléfica inolvidable de Iori Yagami, el personaje ese de los videojuegos de King of Figthers, ya saben, el juego ese de peleas de las máquinitas, era algo sin duda muy propio de alguna novela de misterio y suspenso. Pero, después de todo, es Hikari de quien estamos hablando. Se podría decir que ella desayuna extrañeza acompañada de estudiantes temerosos como postre.

Luego, Hikari me señaló. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué me señala? ¡Todos están volteando a verme! ¿Qué haré ahora? Un minuto... ¿Por qué estoy asustado? Yo no he hecho nada y ella no puede echarme la culpa de nada. Pero es cierto que ella puso de moda el apodo Kyon, así que tal vez este simple hecho haga que todos crean que soy su cómplice y me trataran como tal, aunque lo niegue con todas mis fuerzas, justo como pasa con lo del sobrenombre. ¡Estoy perdido! ¡Mi reputación se va al garete! ¡Ya sé que no era el chico más popular de la escuela, como si eso me importara! ¡Me refiero a que perderé el poco respeto que había ganado de mis compañeros! ¡Y peor! ¡Lo más seguro es que pierda el pase para entrar al club de fútbol! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Mátame aquí mejor!

"Kyon no tiene nada que ver. No quiero que le pregunten nada al respecto."

¿Eh?

Levanté mi rostro para ver de donde habían salido estas palabras y me llevé un gran alivio al ver que quien las había dicho era la Profesora Sofía. Estaba parada junto a Hikari en el centro de la plaza cívica. Tenía una mano alzada sobre Hikari, como si fuera a atestarle un golpe correctivo. Seguro que escuchó el escándalo que Hikari armó hace un momento y salió de la Sala de Maestros, donde está cuando no tiene que dar clases, para darle un buen jalón de orejas a esta jovencita. ¡Bingo! Habiendo acabado de pensarlo, la profa se llevó a Hikari, usando su oreja como agarradera, y Hikari chillaba y berreaba, me imagino que porque le dolía, hasta que la metió a la fuerza en la Dirección. ¡Ay! ¡Ojalá y se me haga el milagro de que se la lleven de vuelta a Japón! ¡Japón está muy lejos!

Un momento. Me ha llamado Kyon.

Diablos... Los profesores no están fuera de la influencia...

Pero bueno, ahí termino ese incidente.

Otra cosa más que descubrí sobre Hikari, sólo que esto último fue muy reciente, es que ella entró a prácticamente todos los clubes escolares y extraescolares. Me pregunto como habrá conseguido el permiso para hacerlo, aunque bien podría decirse que Hikari no necesita permiso para hacer locuras. Se inscribió en cada curso, en cada taller, en cada club, y de todos se salió. No se quedaba en ninguno. Iba de un club a otro, hasta que los terminó todos. Los clubes deportivos perseguían su pertenencia y trataban de convencerla de que tenía un don para X deporte practicara, ya que era muy buena en todos, como lo había demostrado a todo el mundo en clase de deportes y gimnasia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hicieron por mantenerla en un club fijo, ella siguió rodando de un club a otro, lo que me recordó las veinte mil vueltas al plantel de tiempo atrás. La verdad es que no sé que le pasa a esta chica. Pero, sin saber porque, sin tener plena conciencia de porque, siento que esto ya lo había visto. Es más, siento que esto ya lo he vivido. Pero, ahora es diferente...

Da igual, no tengo tiempo para reflexionar en nada, en especial con Hikari detrás de mí. Usualmente, cuando comienzo a perderme en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, Hikari aparece para salvarme de tan profundo abismo y me da un buen zape en la nuca, lo que sin duda me regresa a la completa conciencia y me pone furioso. Sin embargo, y aunque digan que hago bilis, a las mujeres se les debe respeto, incluso a mujeres tan locas como la chica sentada tras de mí, y ya que me permití "designorarla" un poco, ella se aprovechó y ha comenzado a hacer conversación conmigo usando temas triviales y comunes entre los adolescentes de nuestra edad. Primero no quería seguirle el juego, me preguntaba que estaría tramando su mente descabellada, pero después consentí las conversaciones y hasta hoy sigo hablando con ella cada que puedo. Es raro, en verdad que si lo es, pero me parece que en todo el tiempo que he estado en esta escuela, Suzukawa Hikari ha sido la persona con la que más he hablado en todo lo que llevo de semestre, siendo que era ella a quien más trataba de ignorar. ¡Qué ironía!

Ah. Y pues bueno. De cualquier forma la belleza de estudiante extranjera detrás de mí terminaría haciendo que le hablara. Por herencia de mi padre, tengo debilidad con las mujeres bonitas, y pues hay ocasiones en que un simple beso en la frente o un apretón de manos con una preciosidad me hacen convertirme en el más fiel de los esclavos. Supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría. Aunque no crean, también hay otros que piensan como yo. Después de todo estamos en la flor de la edad, en la "edad de la punzada", como decía el buen Adal Ramones. Así que, ¿qué más da si por un momento aparto mi sentido común y mi rechazo hacia Hikari y disfruto de un momento agradable en compañía de la chava más buena de la escuela? ¡No pueden culparme de nada!

Ahora mismo, Hikari y yo conversamos. Después de clases, antes de que suene el timbre que nos indica el fin del día escolar. El profesor está alistando sus papeles y guardándolos en su portafolio. Hace una pausa para acomodar su desaliñada corbata, como un gesto de satisfacción y orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho. Pocos alumnos quedan por aquí, algunos han salido a los comedores en lo que suena ese dichoso timbre, que para nosotros los estudiante es como el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia para los devotos. Hikari me mira directamente a los ojos, mientras habla sobre el grupo de música que estaba de moda en Japón antes de viajar a México. Sonríe de una forma tan agradable, que me hace casi olvidar esas caras de loca que le miraba constantemente. Por extraño que parezca, pareciere que llevásemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, cuando en realidad no nos conocemos de casi nada. Si alguien que no conoce la situación de Hikari en el 8 pasará por la ventana del salón en este momento, mientras charlo tan familiarmente con ella, seguro que pensaría que llevamos cuando menos toda la vida de ser amigos. No puedo describir lo que siento al hablar con Hikari así. Un sentimiento de haberlo hecho antes, o de haber visto algo semejante antes. ¿Me habrá embrujado o algo?

Hikari miró mi pecho. Me quedé atónito al ver como su boca dejaba de sonreír y se volvía una mueca de tristeza combinada con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Entonces levantó sus ojos hacia los míos otra vez y pude ver esos pequeños labios hacer movimientos indecisos, como si quisiera comenzar a decir algo y no pudiera. Finalmente soltó un sonido, que aunque no me gusta oírlo, el tono con el que lo dijo sonó tan dulce, que no me importó en lo absoluto.

"...¡Kyon!"

"Dime, ¿pasa algo?"

"Nada, es solo que pensaba que ya han pasado tres meses desde que entramos a clases. Me preguntaba si es suficiente tiempo, me refiero a aquella vez que hablamos."

¿Suficiente tiempo? Mis imaginaciones tienen a mi cabeza como el futbolista tiene al balón. ¿Estará pensando lo que yo creo que piensa?

"¿Y tú que piensas, Kyon?"

¡Parece que si piensa lo que yo pienso! En serio, esto ha dado un giro tremendo. De haber comenzado como una plática sobre gustos musicales, se está convirtiendo en un momento romántico. Si hasta parece que el sol se está metiendo, aunque apenas son unas horas pasado el mediodía.¡Nunca creí que llegaría a tener a alguien tan bonita como novia! Tranquilo, tranquilo, sella el trato. No la riegues.

"Yo creo que tres meses son más que suficientes."

"¿En serio? Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero como es la primera vez que hago esto, pues quería asegurarme."

¡Vaya! ¡Y seré su primer amor! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias, Dios!

"..."

"Bueno, en ese caso, es hora de dar el siguiente paso."

Hikari me tomó de las manos. Ella acercó su cara a la mía. Por alguna razón esta vez no me sentí amenazado, sino como en un paraíso de ensueño. ¡Si esto es un sueño, no se molesten en despertarme, en serio!

"Kyon, es hora de iniciar lo que he estado esperando desde el primer día que llegué aquí..."

¡Wow! ¡Si que traigo pegue! ¡Desde el primer día! ¡Que casanova!

"La razón por la que he estado haciendo todas esas cosas durante estos tres meses..."

¿Todo eso era por mí? ¡Que halagador! Ya veo, te ponías nerviosa y querías llamar mi atención haciendo toda clase de cosas llamativas. Por eso dijiste que yo sabía que era eso de dar vueltas por la escuela, para que fuera y te preguntará y así tuvieras una excusa para hablar conmigo a solas. O cuando aquella vez, con lo de los papeles pegados por todas partes, me señalaste, era porque querías decirme algo, pero la profesora Sofía intervino y no pudiste siquiera hacer un gesto. ¡Dios mío! ¡Como no me di cuenta! Pero, espera. Si fuiste capaz de hacer todo eso solo para llamar mi atención, entonces tu... a mí...mucho... ¡Genial! ¡Soy el rey del mundo!

"¡Es hora de dar inicio a aquello por lo que hemos venido de tan lejos! Nuestro destino y nuestro futuro. ¡Aquello en los que se quedaron atrás confían que hagamos para que su sacrificio no sea en vano!"

!Si! ¡Ya! ¡Solo para de hablar y venga el beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Hkari acercaba su cara mucho más a la mía. Unos centímetros más y se encenderá la chispa... Entonces, todo el mundo calló de nuevo, como aquella vez cuando se presentó. La chica que en ese instante me traía loco me permitió mirar sus ojos de cerca nuevamente, entonces hizo retroceder su cabeza. Aún con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, en esa ocasión ella simplemente se veía muy hermosa. Todo aquello de los nervios que había sentido antes cuando me habló así de cerca durante la charla del primer día de clases, se me había borrado por completo. La emoción del instante se tornó semejante a cuando estás viendo un programa de televisión del cual crees saber el final, pero le dan un giro a las cosas que te obliga a mudarte al sofá y cancelar tus compromisos solo para averiguar que sigue. Con los ruidos apagados, se podía oir mi respiración y hasta el latido de mi corazón resonaba en mis tímpanos. Entonces, acompañada de un sonido, Hikari tomó una gran aspiración a fondo, y me dijo con una sonrisa de mil voltios elevados a la 20:

"¡La misión que hemos planeado con meses de anticipación, por fin dará sus primero frutos!  
¡Es hora de fundar la Nueva Brigada S.O.S.!"

Aquella afirmación que sonó casi como una orden de un coronel a hacia sus soldados, me sacó de balance. ¿Qué?

Ahora si que me desmayo. ¡¿De eso era de lo que estaba hablando?

Esperen... ¿Qué dijo?


	6. Capítulo 5  Brigada, broma de mal gusto

Antes de mudarme a Manzanillo, las cosas eran algo diferentes a como son ahora. Que digo algo, muy diferentes. En ese entonces, era más joven y pensaba conforme a mi edad. Mi familia vivía muy cerca de mí, se puede decir que siempre estábamos juntos, que éramos una familia muy unida. Todos los días mis primos venían a la casa a jugar conmigo o con mi pequeña hermana. Recuerdo como mi hermana, que apenas estaba cursaba primero de primaria y estaba comenzando a aprender a escribir, jugaba con los montones de muñecas que papá le había comprado en su cumpleaños pasado, y que ella atesoraba como colección valiosa. Aún así, siempre tenía su cuarto a reventar de amigas que querían tener la oportunidad al menos de escuchar hablar a mi hermanita de sus nuevas adquisiciones. Mis primos y yo jugábamos al fútbol en el patio de la casa, que era tan grande que a veces quedamos sumamente cansados de correr de un extremo a otro. Mis tíos, mientras tanto que los niños sudábamos en el patio, se reunían con mis padres bajo una terraza y hablaban de temas triviales, como el clima, la bolsa de valores y eso. Las conversaciones eran comunes y no había en ellas nada oculto, o al menos, nada que un perspicaz niño de 10 años distinguiera. Todo era tranquilo y la paz reinaba entre nosotros. Hasta el día en que las cosas cambiaron, y mis tíos y tías comenzaron a rechazarme, y mis padres, al salir en mi defensa, también sufrieron la ley del hielo. Toda la casa se sumió en la ignorancia del resto de la familia de forma casi instantánea y después de eso, nada volvió a ser igual. Mis primos ya no jugaban conmigo, mi hermana ya no tenía su cuarto lleno de sus amigas, como siempre, mis padres no podían conversar ni con los vecinos, porque de inmediato giraban la cabeza hacia el otro lado, tratando de no mirarlos siquiera. Era cruel, y era doloroso. Durante mucho tiempo antes de mudarnos, me pregunté quien había sido el responsable de tal cambio negativo. Era obvio quien era, pero fue hasta meses después que me di cuenta, siendo demasiado tarde para hacer algo...

Aunque, aún había algo que podía hacer, y lo hice.

Supongo que esa parte de mi pasado fue lo que me motivó a dar oído a una chica que a sus 15 años de edad se comportaba de forma parecida a mi yo anterior. La razón por la que fundamos juntos un nuevo club escolar que aunque ni siquiera sabía para que era o cuales serían sus actividades, y aunque sentía que algo malo vendría con todo eso, se mantuvo velada a mi entendimiento por mucho tiempo. Creo que me haría falta volver a sumirme en mis recuerdos si quiero averiguar porque acepté tal propuesta, pero no tengo muchas ganas de recordar todo aquello. Supongo que ese día simplemente no estaba en todos mis cabales. Me debí haber dejado un tornillo en casa o algo así. Pero, tras lo ocurrido, mejor no mirar hacia atrás.

Ese día fue un día nublado. Las nubes cubrían el cielo por completo, tanto que el cielo había perdido en absoluto todo tono de color azul, cambiándolo por un gris que lucía muy triste. Grandes nubes oscuras amenazaban con liberar su exceso de agua sobre la pequeña ciudad portuaria, que a pesar de ser pequeña, es el mayor puerto de altura en el país. El firmamento parecía decir "¿Por qué molestarse?" mientras que las formaciones de agua evaporada se movían velozmente en él. El viento soplaba con fuerza y mecía las copas de los árboles, mientras que los pobres de ellos solamente podían resignarse a ser zarandeados sin cesar durante horas. El aspecto del cielo asemejaba a los paisajes que se aparecen muchas veces en películas o en libros cuando algo malo se acercaba. Aunque depende del punto de vista, pues lo que para unos era una advertencia sobre un gran aguacero, para otros era una bendición del cielo para sus cultivos. Sí, aunque la principal actividad económica de la ciudad es el puerto, los pueblos aledaños todavía albergan muchos sembradíos, y gente de intereses simples. Aún con la lluvia agazapada y tratando de contenerse como puede sobre la ciudad, las cosas rutinarias no dejan de llevarse a cabo. Los obreros salen a trabajar, las amas de casa siguen yendo al mercado por suministros, y los estudiantes seguimos tomando clases. ¡Si hasta en días como este, que da flojera abrir los ojos en la mañana, tengo que estar aquí metido!

Ese día Hikari no estaba sentada tras de mí. Había salido desde la primera hora y no había vuelto desde entonces. Con el clima como estaba, salir sin un paraguas era arriesgarse a ser empapado de un momento a otro, pero como si el cielo lleno de nubes no le importara, ella abandonó el salón temprano, tras haberme dirigido unas palabras mientras se iba.

"¡Es hora de iniciar, Kyon! ¡Tendré todo listo para cuando vuelva!"

Si alguien hubiera visto la manera en que le respondí, le hubiera parecido que le estaba dando a Hikari el "avionazo". De hecho, estaría en lo correcto, porque eso hice, le di una respuesta fácil y simple, algo que seguramente ella quería escuchar, además de que lo acompañé con un gesto de mi brazo. Eso y el hecho de que hoy no me sentía de humor para soportar locos me hicieron optar por la vía rápida para deshacerme de ella.

"Si, ándale."

Así de simple.

Curiosamente, ella no notó la falsedad de mi respuesta y siguió su camino hacia fuera del aula con una sonrisa muy grande en su cara, como si esa contestación fuera la que estaba esperando desde un principio. Al tiempo que ella se alejaba y yo la miraba irse y pensaba en lo dichoso que sería de tener un momento sin Hikari, alguien más llamó mi atención e hizo que dejara de mirar a la chica japonesa que se alejaba del grupo en dirección hacia el patio cívico.

"Hola. ¿Kyon, verdad?, quería preguntarte algo."

Volteé donde había escuchado que decían ese sonido raro, al que malamente ya estoy acostumbrado, y me puse de pie con no demasiada prisa. Por cierto, ese apodo que suena al sonido de algo rebotando ya se usa más que mi nombre real por aquí, y además parece que no es necesario presentarme. ¿Decías que había algo que querías preguntarme?

"Si, verás. Estoy organizando un directorio grupal que contenga las direcciones de cada uno de nosotros y nuestros números de teléfono y de celular, para que así nos mantengamos en contacto en caso de cualquier cosa, ya sea de la escuela o no. Así podremos apoyarnos cuando halla algún imprevisto, como que alguien olvidó escribir la tarea y le urge saber que encargaron."

Eso suena bien. Algunas veces estoy tan ocupado pensando en lo que pasa a mí alrededor que olvido escribir la tarea por completo. Normalmente es suficiente con que alguien me recuerde que la haga, pero usualmente me la recuerdan en la mañana del día en el que hay que entregarla, lo cual es bastante molesto. En casi todos los días que dejan tareas pequeñas, y por ende no tan importantes como para que no se me olviden, me verás que las estoy haciendo por la mañana a paso veloz, antes de que el profesor arribe. Y es que aunque sea un tarea "pequeña", si no la entrego quedará registrado que no lo hice y luego afectará mi promedio final, aún incluso si la tarea es solamente llevar el significado de la palabra "hemeroteca".

"¿A ti también te ha pasado? Vaya, creí que era la única a la que le pasaba, pero ya veo que no. Supongo que todos tenemos mejores cosas en que pensar que en las pequeñas tareas que pasan desapercibidas, pero eso no es excusa para ser irresponsables."

La persona que estaba hablando conmigo estaba demostrando el principal motivo por el que fue asignada como la "Jefa de Grupo de la clase 1-E". Todos en el salón tuvimos que votar para elegir a alguien que representara al grupo en la Sociedad de Alumnos, algo equivalente a un Consejo estudiantil en el bachillerato. Alumnos organizando actividades que después discutían con los profesores y el Director, con el fin de mejorar la calidad del estudio, conservando los derechos de los jóvenes a divertirse. El trabajo de tal institución parecía completamente nulo si lo mirabas desde una perspectiva pesimista, pero en realidad era una verdadera ayuda para los estudiantes, en especial cuando se les negaba el permiso de creación o admisión de un club escolar a ciertos individuos que no estuvieron atentos a sus notas o que por problemas personales bajaron sus calificaciones. Es decir, eran una voz más, aparte de la de los profesores y Director. La voz del alumnado.

De un pequeño montón de mis compañeros que se habían ofrecido a llevar a cabo la labor de representar a los más de 50 alumnos que componemos la clase, solo uno ganó por mayoría de votos. Era esta persona con quien estoy hablando, quien había demostrado en estos tres meses que el cargo no le pudo haber quedado a mejor persona. Estamos orgullosos de nuestra Jefa de Grupo, aunque a veces es demasiado estricta y pone reglas algo tontas, ella siempre será vista predicando con el ejemplo.

Ella era una chica de 15 años de edad, como la mayoría por aquí, tenía cabello largo y de color marrón, lindos ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo de revista, aunque no mejor que el de Hikari, debo añadir. Todos los de la clase, y aún los de afuera de ella, la conocíamos. Su nombre, Melinda Gutiérrez, era sinónimo de responsabilidad y puntualidad. Ella estaba muy relacionada con todos en la clase, diciendo siempre que le interesa saber cómo somos y qué hacemos, porque su trabajo es tomar decisiones en representación nuestra. Aquél que no la conociera, seguramente se pasaba toda la clase comiendo moscas, incluso peor que yo.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me das tu dirección y número de teléfono? ¡No vayas a pensar mal! Es para el directorio, no para mí. ¡No es que vaya a llamarte ni nada! Ay, que me sonrojo…"

Si, también tenía la fama de pensar mal a menudo, y de confundir algunas palabras con otras, viéndose extrañamente linda cuando se sonroja al equivocarse. Pese a eso es buena chica, y su conversación me hace sentir agradable, como si fuera una conversación normal. Sí, eso, una conversación normal, con temas normales, es justo lo que necesitaba. Después de tanto oír sobre cosas paranormales y brigadas .QUE. de Hikari, me hacía falta un descanso y volver a conversar sobre lo cotidiano. Para que la plática siguiera, acepté darle mi dirección y el número de teléfono de mi casa, ya que mi celular se descompuso hace tiempo y aún no me he comprado otro, muy ocupado para pensar en reemplazar mi móvil, supongo. Una vez los anotó, ella me mostró los suyos, que estaban en el primer puesto de la hoja de papel que llevaba para tomar notas y después comenzó a contarme algo sobre el bienestar del salón que la verdad ignoré por estar pensando en la posibilidad de memorizar su número y llamarle más tarde. La Jefa de Grupo siguió en el cumplimiento de su labor y procedió a preguntar a otros por sus datos. Entonces oí una pregunta que salía de ella y volví a prestar atención a Melinda. Si no le doy una respuesta pronto, supongo que se dará cuenta de que no estaba pensando en lo que me decía, y como acostumbra pensar mal, pues...

"¿Entonces, te mudaste hace poco?" Preguntó la chica frente a mí a la par que anotaba el nombre y dirección de mi amigo Raúl y Gato en su hoja de papel a manera de libreta de apuntes.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté sorprendido, pues no le había revelado ese detalle de mi vida aún a ninguno de mis compañeros, olvidando que alguien más ya lo había hecho.

"Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe" respondió a mi pregunta con un tono algo burlón. "¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el primer día de clases, cuando tu amiga, la estudiante de intercambio, le dijo a la Profesora Sofía que te acababas de mudar a Manzanillo?"

Ah, eso. No sé porque no me sorprende. Bueno, era de esperarse, también desde entonces comenzaron todos a llamarme Kyon. La verdad es que no es algo que pretendiera ocultarle a mis compañeros de clase, pero igual no me gusta tanto que sea Hikari quien esté diciendo cosas de mi pasado, cosas que decidí olvidar, de la vida que dejé atrás. Aún no sé como supo eso de mí, pero lo atribuyo a su buena intuición, de la que más adelante me percataría. También el hecho de que muchos en la escuela se mudaron en los últimos 2 años y tienen hermanitas esperándolos en casa es algo a tener en cuenta al recordar los eventos de aquél día.

"Si no te molesta, eso ha quedado atrás. Es una parte de mi vida que no quiero recordar."

"Oh. Te entiendo, yo también tengo algunas cosas que no me gustaría que se divulgaran..."

Diciendo esto, como si la conversación hubiera llegado a un punto de estancamiento donde la única alternativa es retirarse, Melinda giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba yo y siguió con su labor altruista de crear un directorio grupal. La idea de anotar en un solo libro los nombres, direcciones y teléfonos de cada persona en el salón me recordaba un poco la escuela primaria, cuando mis antiguos camaradas y yo debíamos darle a cada profesor nuevo que nos tocara los mismos datos, para en caso de emergencias, que alguien se perdiera, en fin, cosas que podrían pasarnos a los niños pequeños que, viviendo en un mundo que los adultos construyen para nosotros, seguimos creyendo que la Luna es de queso. Tal idea me parece algo así como una Sección Amarilla, pero con solo una sección, estudiantes. Igual aplaudo el trabajo de esta chica, ya que su labor como Jefa de Grupo no incluye tales cosas como hacer un directorio escolar, es decir, lo hace por voluntad propia. Hay muy pocas personas interesadas en hacer algo productivo por aquí.

Mientras observaba a Melinda que seguía tomando notas en su pequeña libreta, a la par que me sonreía y me decía "Espera, ahora vuelvo", sentí un momento de tranquilidad, semejante a esa tranquilidad que esperaba desde hace meses. Ahora mismo estábamos en receso, así que tenía tiempo libre para mí. Decidí dejar que la chica con la que había estado hablando hace un momento siguiera con sus deberes autoimpuestos y me moví de mi lugar. Me dirigía hacia el otro lado del salón donde, sentados uno tras el otro, mis dos mejores amigos en toda la escuela desde que había entrado me hacían señas para que me diera prisa en llegar a su lugar. Parecía que tenían algo que decirme, pero si así era, por la cantidad de señas que me hacían bien su pudo haber enterado todo el salón. ¿Es qué no existe la privacidad aquí o qué? Y hablando de gente que invade la privacidad, aquella chica aún no ha vuelto.

"¡Kyon! ¡Kyon! ¡No lo puedo creer, Kyon, me das una envidia que podría partirte la cara ahora mismo!"

Ese era mi amigo Gato, alardeando de que es más fuerte que yo, como siempre. Su nombre en realidad es Anastasio, pero su carácter y una venganza personal por parte de su servidor le han conferido el sobrenombre de Gato, aunque más bien parece un mapache. Lo conocí un día que un grupo de estudiantes poco tolerantes querían surtirme a palos por haber insultado a los que provenían de escuelas privadas en mi metida de pata del primer día de clases.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dije, nada asustado por lo que dijo, puras habladurías. "¿Qué te hice o qué?"

"Estabas hablando con Melinda Gutiérrez. Hombre, ella es una de las más lindas de la clase. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan suertudote! Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte."

Este otro era Raúl, mi amigo bilingüe, alguien con quien me llevé bien desde el primer día de clases. Él resultó ser la primera persona a la que le hablé en el bachillerato. ¿Recuerdan aquél sujeto cuya piel es más blanca de lo normal que se presentó conmigo aquél primer día? Pues, su nombre es Raúl, damas y caballeros. Según me ha contado, es un otaku, pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien que es eso.

"Solo era para algo del salón. No se emocionen tanto."

Raúl y Gato son mis mejores amigos en la escuela. A primera vista, Gato parece un tipo rudo que disfruta del arte de deleitarse la mirada con las hermosas chicas de la escuela, mientras que Raúl es un chico cara-de-niño que cuando lo invitan al cine no falta, pero si le dices que hay damas de por medio, te pondrá excusas de cualquier tipo para no asistir a la cita, vamos, que le tiene miedo a las chicas. Cuando los conoces te llevas la no muy agradable sorpresa de que resultan ser justo como creías, un pervertido y un tímido con las mujeres lindas, pero a niveles más altos de lo que aparentan a distancia, pero, a pesar de que sean como son, ambos son buenos amigos y me han ayudado con algunas cosas en este tiempo, como enseñarme la ciudad, por ejemplo, además son de los pocos que me hablaron desde que entré a la escuela y son los únicos en el salón a quienes no ofendió en absoluto mi exabrupto de ira el primer día de clases, ya que ellos no vienen de colegios, como yo, son de escuela pública. Tal vez no sean los mejores amigos, pero me explican algunas cosas de Manzanillo que no entiendo y yo les hablo sobre cosas que no conocen y pues, habrá mejores, pero estos son los que me ha tocado, y pues, me conformo.

"¿Qué no nos emocionemos tanto? Pero si estabas hablando con ella con una naturalidad que, en serio, no sé cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilo y de esa forma tan natural con tantas cosas encima de ti, como el asunto del club de fútbol."

Gato cumplió nuevamente uno de los cometidos para los que había nacido y me recordó algo que no me tenía contento.

Hace un par de días surgió un problema en el club de fútbol, en el cual he estado tratando de entrar durante todo el semestre. Me había presentado ante el presidente del club para una entrevista de admisión o algo así, el primer día de clases por la tarde. La cita había sido en el salón oficial de los Loros de la Universidad de Colima en el edificio H. El edificio H, junto con su vecino más próximo, el edificio G, son los edificios de tres pisos destinados a albergar las aulas que se les asignan a los clubes escolares, el lugar donde un club reúne sus miembros, y si no es necesario salir de él, donde realiza sus actividades ordinarias. El salón de los Loros estaba adornado con los diferentes reconocimientos que el equipo se ha traído de diferentes competencias y los imponentes trofeos dorados que normalmente se ven en la galería de un club deportivo profesional. La Universidad de Colima se siente orgullosa de este equipo, es uno de los mejores del estado. Me sentía ilusionado de entrar a un club como ese y que me dejaran jugar un partido con los grandes, o al menos, esa era mi ilusión antes de entrar a clases. De hecho, esta ilusión fue una de las razones más fuertes que me hicieron aceptar entrar al 8.

Tras una entrevista común y rutinaria, algunas preguntas sobre mis hábitos deportivos, mi nivel académico y mi condicionamiento físico, se me dio un volante promocional del club y se me pidió que esperara a que se me notificara un día para asistir a las pruebas de juego, con las que se mediría mi nivel en la cancha de forma personal. Ya que los aspirantes somos muchos, algo de esperarse de un club muy famoso en el bachillerato, nos dividirían en grupos y todo el equipo titular de Loros estaría presente en cada práctica para conocer a los futuros anotadores de goles del club. Resultó que tal día nunca se me notificó y aunque acudí al salón de los Loros para aclarar el asunto, me encontré con respuestas tan molestas como "Nosotros te avisamos" o "Luego, luego, que estamos ocupados con los importantes".

Podía sentir cierto desprecio hacia mi persona en ese lugar, pero sería absurdo porque aún ni siquiera conocían mis habilidades. ¿Quiénes demonios se creen que son? Ese asunto me había estado molestando, pero no al grado como me molestaban otras cosas, así que perdón si no lo mencioné antes. Es solo que se me había olvidado y Raúl me lo recordó hasta hoy.

"Gracias por recordármelo. Supongo que estarás feliz ahora."

"¡Claro! ¡No puedo dormir bien por las noches sino te saco de quicio al menos una vez al día!" dijo sonriendo.

"Este… creo que no deberías pasarte, Gato."

"Déjalo, Raúl, no hace falta." dije yo finalmente. "Eso no es muy importante ahora."

"¡Si, Raúl! ¡Hombre, no seas tonto y cállate! Lo importante ahora es ella, que ahí viene."

Me asomé por encima de mi hombro y comprobé que la chica que en algún momento se convirtió en tema de conversación se aproximaba hacia nosotros. Se movía con tranquilidad, dando pasos lentos, mientras le dirigía sonrisas a medio mundo y se reía por alguna razón. Espero que no haya malinterpretado la situación, como acostumbra, porque de lo contrario sería muy complicado explicar las cosas, y no tengo ganas de explicar nada.

"¡Hola, chicos!"

Melinda nos saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a la par que acompañaba la expresión con un gesto de su mano. Gato le respondió de una manera muy informal y desinhibida, mientras que Raúl desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza, para después hacer un leve sonido que supuestamente debía interpretarse como una respuesta al saludo. ¿Yo? Simplemente saludé en respuesta con mi brazo.

"¿Me perdonan un segundo? Quiero preguntarle algo a su amigo en privado."

Entonces, Melinda tomó mi mano y me llevó a una de las cuatro esquinas del aula, donde está tan alejado del farfullo y los gritos que nadie nos escucharía. Casi como un acto reflejo, Gato me hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano. ¿Qué acaso te estoy pidiendo permiso? Y Melinda, si me vas a decir algo en privado, por favor no se lo digas a estos dos, que entre uno gañán y el otro un miedica con las chicas, no me dejarán de preguntar por lo que me dijiste. Mejor que ni se enteren de que me dijiste algo, digo, si quieres que sea privado realmente.

La chica fue directo al grano e hizo una pregunta que me hubiera gustado que no me hicieran:

"Dime Kyon, ¿y tu amiga Hikari?"

Primero, ¿amiga? ¿Por qué todo el mundo le creyó cuando dijo que era mi amiga? ¿No es verdad que nadie en Manzanillo la conocía sino hasta el momento en que se presentó como estudiante de intercambio hace tres meses? Segundo, ¿por qué se supone que yo deba saber dónde se fue a meter esa loca? En serio, que no sé qué tengan en la cabeza todos ustedes. Tercero, ¡mi nombre no es Kyon, maldita sea! ¿En serio tú también vas a llamarme con ese ridículo apodo salido de una mente más revuelta que la bola de estambre de un gato?

"No es mi amiga." Esto fue lo que le dije en realidad. No esperaban que me descargara con ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada aquí.

"¿En serio? Parecen ser muy amigos, por aquello que dijo el primer día y eso. Además, los he visto platicar como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. No puedo creer que en verdad no sea tu amiga. Supongo que no tiene caso que te pregunté a ti su dirección y teléfono."

"Lo siento."

Me disculpé, no sabía que más hacer. Parecía como si ella ya contaba desde el principio con que yo le dijera esos datos sobre Hikari, pero la verdad es que esa chica jamás le ha dicho a nadie donde vive, o un número donde contactarla, ni siquiera sabemos si vive cerca o lejos de aquí. Ella solo se dedica a las rarezas y a comportarse de forma extraña, no parece que le interese conocer gente común o colocar su número de teléfono entre las páginas de un directorio. Aunque, si fuera un directorio que contiene números para que los extraterrestres contacten humanos comprensivos que les brinden un hogar provisional mientras vuelven a casa, sin duda que "Suzukawa Hikari" sería el primer lugar de la lista y compartiría posición con "Jaime Maussan" en cuanto a preferencia.

"Bueno. Contaba contigo para que me dijeras sus datos y así poder incluirla en el directorio. Antes que a ti le pregunté a otros por ella, pero me dijeron que no la conocen y que tras ver las cosas que ha hecho, pues, esto, ¿cómo decirlo suavemente?, preferirían estar encerrados en una celda húmeda sin nada más que hacer que rascarse el ombligo con un tenedor de una sola punta que ser amigos de Hikari, sí, creo que así sería la versión suave."

¡Vaya! ¿En verdad es esa la "versión suave"? En ese momento no lo creía, pero la verdad era que Melinda Gutiérrez era muy respetuosa, en especial con la gente que no conoce, y ella le había quitado al menos algunas toneladas de unidades de groserías a las respuestas originales de mis queridos compañeros. ¿Se imaginan lo que realmente dijeron? Creo que aún no conozco bastantes palabrotas, y eso que las escucho diario, para repetir lo que mis compañeros pensaban de la estudiante extranjera.

"Lamento mucho no serte de ayuda."

El rostro de la Jefa de Grupo se había puesto algo triste desde que le dije que no conocía el domicilio ni el teléfono de su interés, pero ahora…

"¡Claro que puedes serme de ayuda!"

…se volvía a poner feliz.

"¿Cómo?"

"Puedes ser mi camino para llegar a Hikari."

Repito.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí. Verás, Hikari es muy reservada, bueno, me refiero a que no habla con nadie, porque en realidad no parece reservada, pero bueno, tú me entiendes. Quiero decir que ella no le dirige la palabra a nadie más que a ti en el salón. Alguna vez intenté hablarle y de invitarla a participar en clase, pero ella simplemente me ignoró. Los demás chicos y chicas de la clase no han tenido suerte al tratar de acercarse a ella, pareciere como si rechazara a todo el grupo."

Creo que ya sé a dónde va todo esto.

"Pero a ti no, Hikari no se ha reprimido contigo. Cuando tú hablas con ella, ella se ve tan alegre y habla con tal fuerza que parece que se convirtiera en alguien totalmente diferente simplemente por hablar contigo. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Qué es lo que le haces para que ella se ponga tan feliz de solo hablarte? ¡¿No será qué…?

No hagas conjeturas tú sola, Melinda. Tus ideas siempre se desvían como los trompos girando sobre una línea recta.

"Supongo que lo que quieres es que te ayude a acercarte a Hikari."

Con esta frase, se acabó el rodeo.

"Sí. Exacto. Es lo que quiero. Como Jefa de Grupo está entre mis deberes fomentar la sana convivencia entre los miembros de la clase. Fue algo que prometí a aquellos que votaron por mí para que se me asignara en este cargo, algo que no pienso defraudar pase lo que pase. ¿Me ayudarás?"

Vaya, Melinda, bravo. Tus ideales de conservar una promesa hecha a estudiantes conformistas y perezosos que te eligieron como Jefa solo por ser bonita, educada y malpensada como nadie son admirables, algo tristes en el fondo, pero admirables a fin de cuentas. A México le vendría muy bien una que otra gobernante como tú. ¡A ver si aprenden de ella, altos cargos!

"¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Necesito que la introduzcas a los círculos de amigos, que me mantengas al tanto de lo que le pasa, que me notifiques en caso de emergencia, ¡por favor!"

Y allí estaba yo, parado frente a una estudiante modelo que parecía estar a punto de llorar. Mientras suplicaba, parecía poner una cara de perrito arrepentido tan dulce, que cualquier persona, por más pantalones que tuviera, habría aceptado en un tris tras.

Yo no era la excepción. Nunca he sido la excepción con las chicas lindas.

…

Volteé hacia donde estaba Gato. Él estaba sentado de mala forma, con las piernas abiertas a más no poder sobre la banca y los brazos tumbados a cada lado de la silla. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando de los últimos momentos de la última clase del día. Raúl ya estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila, mientras el profesor de última hora terminaba su larguísimo discurso sobre las bacterias y su importancia en el cuerpo humano. El reloj por encima del pizarrón marcaba unos pocos minutos más para salir, unos pocos minutos más para terminar, un pequeño fragmento del tiempo para ser libres de tanto estudiar, para descansar después de un largo día de escuela y relajarse en compañía de los amigos. La manecilla grande del reloj llegó al 12 y el sonido que se oyó hizo que todos expresaran un suspiro de alivio. El timbre que marcaba el fin de nuestra jornada de hoy gritaba con fuerza que era hora de tomar los lápices y las libretas y reemplazarlos con televisión, cine, internet y videojuegos. El día escolar terminaba y todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón. Al menos, el día de estrés y cansancio que había sido ese nublado día terminaba para mis compañeros, pero no para mí. Algo con lo que no contaba terminaría arruinando mi día "normal". Supongo que saben quien es ese algo.

En cuanto atravesé la puerta de entrada de aquél salón de la clase 1-E, una voz femenina pero cargada de fuerza aturdió mis oídos desde la distancia.

"¡Kyyyyyyyyyoooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!"

¡Vaya aullido! Si pensaban que los obreros de las calles que trabajan a diario con rotomartillos tienen los oídos lastimados por sonido a niveles elevados, deberían escuchar gritar a esa chica. Parece que nació con pulmones de chicle rellenos de aserrín. Se pueden estirar todo lo que quieras y más y además son resistentes.

Sin muchas ganas de responder al llamado tan impropio de la voz escandalosa, comencé a girar mi rostro hacia donde mis heridos oídos me decían que provenía, después de hacerles señal a Gato y a Raúl de que no esperaran para salir. Me hice a la idea de que mi día normal se había acabado desde el momento que puse un pie fuera del aula y me resigné a obedecer aquella voz. Un día normal que era interrumpido abrupta y despiadadamente por alguien que no conoce el significado de "cordura" no es mi final preferido, pero supongo que para mí, era demasiado bueno para durar.

Ahí estaba ella. Seguro saben de quien hablo. La autora de mis problemas y la que me mete en líos locos por llamarme como quiere y decir cosas que no recuerdo haber vivido. La estudiante de intercambio japonesa, que durante toda la mañana había estado fuera del salón haciendo no se qué, estaba sentada sobre la mesa de concreto de uno de los comedores que se instalaron para que los alumnos consuman sus alimentos. La forma de la mesa y del asiento redondo asemejaba un hongo, y la chica estaba sentada sobre él con las piernas cruzadas, la falda recogida, el abundante cabello desparramado y las mangas de su blusa arremangadas. Me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía decir "¡Mírame con todas tus fuerzas!", mientras que el mío gritaba a gran voz "¡Déjame disfrutar mi día libre de ti!"

Y así, sentada como estaba, Suzukawa Hikari levantó su brazo izquierdo en el aire en dirección a su izquierda, mientras señalaba con el dedo. Una chica de cabello rubio peinado en una pequeña coleta y de hermoso parecer saltó a la vista, y mis ojos, en un acto reflejo, comenzaron a recorrerla de arriba a abajo, ante la sorpresa de no haberla descubierto antes. ¿Cómo no la vi, si está de pie junto a la mesa donde está Hikari?

Su cara era hermosa, muy parecida a la de las modelos que salen en comerciales de televisión sobre productos de belleza para mujeres. Lucía bien torneada y estaba vestida con el uniforme del bachillerato. Miraba constantemente de un lado a otro, y en ocasiones daba vueltas sobre sí misma, como tratando de encontrar una salida en un laberinto invisible. Se le veía nerviosa y a la par que giraba la cabeza, su pequeña coleta de pelo rubio se mecía suavemente en el aire. Me parece haberla visto antes por algún lado, pero no puedo recordar donde la vi o algún nombre. Por el uniforme que lleva supongo que debió haber sido mientras caminaba por el área de la escuela, echando vistazos con mis amigos a las compañeras solteras. Me suena de algo esa cara y esos ojos, pero no puedo recordar nada. ¿Alguna pista?

Hikari abrió la boca. Desafortunadamente, o tal vez afortunadamente, ella no puede leer mi mente y por tanto no puede responder a mi pregunta.

"¿Qué te parece mi nueva adquisición, Kyon?"

¿Qué me parece qué? Niña mala. No deberías ir llamando "adquisiciones" a las personas. Sabrá Dios a que te referirás al decir eso, pero por la forma en que mi miras y por lo segura que lo dices, supongo que crees que sé de que estás hablando. Lamento bajarte de esa nube hilarante, pero no, no sé que diablos dices.

"¡Dime! ¿Qué tal? ¿Acaso no es idéntica a la mascota anterior? ¿No es idéntica a Mikuru-chan?"

¿Mikuruchan? Disculpa, creo que tu español no es bastante bueno, pero permíteme ayudarte. Veamos, mikuruchan, mikuruchan… ¿Acaso no quisiste decir Maruchan? Ya sabes, esas sopas instantáneas que se preparan muy rápido pero se digieren muy lento. Digo, puede ser que eso quisieras decir.

Hikari se puso de pie de un brinco, abandonando su pose sobre la mesa de concreto sólido y pintado de blanco. Con el sorpresivo salto, la chica a la siniestra de Hikari pareció asustarse y comenzó a intentar apartarse de ella lentamente, poniendo sus manos delante de ella como protegiéndose de algo. Apenas dio ella algunos pasos hacia atrás y Hikari la tomó del brazo con fuerza a la arrastró hasta ella. La chica, más baja y de apariencia más joven que Hikari, se resistió y hasta emitió un chillido leve, pero le fue inútil por que la fortachona de Hikari, que puede levantar veinte veces su peso a pesar de ser un enclenque, la hizo chocar con su cuerpo y la abrazo de forma semejante a como un niño abraza un oso de peluche por los noches lluviosas. De lejos, esa escena podría malinterpretarse.

"¡Mikuru-chan! ¿Cómo no la recuerdas? ¡Mikuru-chan es Mikuru-chan! No creo que sea para nada necesario que te la recuerde, pues estoy segura de que aún piensas en ella a menudo, ¿no Kyon? Después de todo, ella era atractiva y ese atractivo fue justo por lo que la elegí como mascota de la vieja Brigada. ¡Pero ahora mira a esta otra! ¡Es idéntica! Excepto por esta parte de aquí…"

Hikari le dio una nalgada a la chica desconocida. La chica lanzó un ligero sollozo.

"… esta de aquí…"

Hikari acarició el estomago de la chica a quien apretaba con fuerza, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por soltarse, tratando de girarse y de echar a correr, era sujetada con firmeza sin mucho esfuerzo. Esta vez, junto con ligeros sonidos de angustia que la chica emitía tratando de soltarse, se oyó un ligerísimo "No…" confundido entre ellos.

"… o está de aquí. ¡Esta parte es la más importante!"

El colmo para mis ojos que estaban obligados a ver esa escena que parecía sacada de la imaginación perversa de algún adolescente caliente, que bien podría ser Gato, llegó cuando Hikari soltó a la chica para luego pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y comenzar a agarrar con todas sus manos los senos de aquella desconocida. Ella comenzó a sacudirlos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si fueran alguna clase de juguete para ella, y naturalmente, la propietaria de aquellos comenzó a sollozar en voz más alta y hasta gritar para que le soltaran. Pero aquella pervertida seguía sacudiendo y sacudiendo sin parar y sin dejar de sonreír, como si hacer eso le gustara mucho, mucho. ¡Además de loca, degenerada!

"… ¡Pero estos no están tan mal! ¡El tamaño no es lo que importa, sino la buena presentación!"

Estaba a punto de intervenir, perturbado por una escena que en mi vida había visto y debatiendo con mi cuerpo entre si detenerla o permanecer quieto y observar con malicia, cuando Hikari misma se detuvo. La chica desconocida miró sobre sus hombros a su acosadora sexual por un breve lapso de tiempo, porque de inmediato la soltó, Hikari la lanzó hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas.

"Auuuuuu" gritó la chica mientras recorría a velocidad sorprendente la distancia entre nosotros, como si se tratase de una bala de cañón, una linda y rubia bala de cañón. Pero, espera, las balas de cañón matan.

El impacto fue inevitable. El proyectil humano chocó conmigo y me tumbó de un golpe al suelo. Hikari soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué te divierte tanto, so loca? ¿Es qué te dedicas a manosear gente y lanzarla por los aires como hombres-bala improvisados?

Me incorporé. Observé la sonrisa de Hikari y noté que parecía haber crecido más, si es que eso era posible. Le ofrecí mi mano a la chica para levantarse. Ella la tomó y yo la así del brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero una vez puesta sobre sus pies la chica arrebató su brazo de mis manos y los llevó sobre su cabeza. Agachó la mirada hacia el piso y comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro, como si algo le estuviera apresando y ella tratara de soltarse. Comenzó a gritar y gemir y pude notar una que otra lágrima caer al piso debajo de su cara. Apretaba sus brazos con fuerza sobre su cabeza gacha, en forma semejante a cuando en los simulacros de sismos en la primaria se nos pedía que los pusiéramos sobre nuestra cabeza, pero ella los apretaba con más fuerza aún. Era extraño. Aunque ella parecía querer huir, no se movía más de algunos de pasos de su lugar frente a mí. La chica, gritando y llorando. Yo, perplejo y fuera de mí. Hikari, observando desde atrás.

"¡Nooo! ¡Noooo! ¡N-No me toques! ¡No m-me hagas nada! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡NOO!"

La chica comenzó a gritar en voz más alta, como si alguien estuviese tratando de hacerle algún daño, y ya que nadie allí, excepto Hikari, era peligroso, supuse que la pobre chica alucinaba por alguna razón. Tal vez, el trauma que dejas en una mujer tras manosearla sea más difícil de superar de lo que crees, Hikari. No deberías sonreír de esa manera, como si todo estuviera bien o estuvieras viendo algún espectáculo de risa. No debería decírtelo, porque tú eres mujer, pero el cuerpo de las mujeres merece respeto más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Eso es lo que me han enseñado, pero a ti parece que te criaron violadores en serie.

"¡NOOO! ¡D-Déjame! ¡Auxilio!"

Traté de calmarla. Como ella estaba con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras sollozaba y gritaba que la soltaran, yo me agaché para conseguir contacto visual con ella. Debajo de sus brazos y el flequillo de su cabello, pude ver unos ojos tristes y angustiados que de al instante se cerraron con fuerza. Estaba sorprendido por la situación, jamás he estado en algo como esto, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Hice mi movimiento. Espero que funcione.

"Oye, tranquila. Estás a salvo, aquí no hay nadie (repito, salvo aquella chica sonriente de atrás) que vaya a hacerte daño. Ven, ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa y me cuentas que te pasa, porque lloras."

"¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Tras ese grito que pareció haber salido genuinamente de su corazón, sentí un pie proyectó sobre mi quijada. El pie avanzó con fuerza a través de mi rostro e hizo girar mi cabeza hacia una posición anormal por breves instantes. Una sensación cálida comenzó a aparecer en mi nariz, y un olor inconfundible lleno mis fosas nasales, el olor a sangre. La bella chica que estaba temblando aterrorizada por algo que mis ojos no podían ver me había pateado usando de todas sus fuerzas.

Ignorando el dolor y perdonando internamente aquel acto de desesperación por parte de la chica, tomé mi mochila, la cual aún llevaba a mis espaldas, saqué unas hojas de papel y me las coloqué a modo de tapón en mi nariz. Si bien mi voz se escuchara como la de un payaso, la sangre de mi nariz no salpicará mi camisa. La verdad es que me metería en problemas con mis padres si mi camisa se ensuciará con sangre, y para mí, ahora mismo, sería muy difícil explicar la razón.

"¡PERVERTIDO! ¡N-No me veas! ¡N-No me violes! ¡Ayúdenme!"

Esto era algo casi surrealista. La chica gritaba que no la tocaran, que no la violaran y pedía ayuda a gritos, a la par que sollozaba y derramaba lágrimas en el suelo por un peligro que parecía no existir. Aunque, me acabo de dar cuenta que la chica está dirigiendo sus súplicas y sus "no" hacía mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hecho yo? ¿Qué no la toque? ¿Qué no la viole? ¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí ahora mismo?

Al fondo, Hikari solo observaba, sonriente.

Bueno, bueno. Ahora iré con más precaución. No puedo permitir que la chica siga llorando, además de que me acusa de algo grave injustamente, y no me gustaría que nadie pensara que realmente quiero hacerle algún daño. En ocasiones puedo ser un pervertido que se la pasa pensando en chicas en trajes de baño y esas cosas, pero jamás me atrevería a ponerle el dedo encima a una mujer sin su consentimiento. Mi intención ahora mismo es ayudarla y calmarla, porque de seguir así, atraerá la atención de los estudiantes que aún quedan dispersos en la escuela. Además, luce tan destrozada. ¡Maldita Hikari! ¡Lo que haces tiene graves consecuencias! ¿No lo ves?

Puse mis manos frente a mí, en espera de recibir un golpe y detenerlo de donde viniera, y endulcé mi voz lo más posible para que sonara tranquila y pacífica. Oren por que esta vez si funcione.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo no voy a hacerte ningún daño. Mi intención no es otra que ayudarte. Anda, mírame a los ojos. Tranquilízate, respira hondo y cuéntame que te pasa."

A pesar de que sonó como si lo hubiera preparado, la verdad es que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. No había estado en una situación como esta nunca y la verdad es que hasta yo mismo estoy asustado. Me gustaría poder tener la calma y serenidad de Hikari, que a pesar de tener a una chica gritando por su dignidad falsamente amenazada frente a ella, no mueve ni un dedo y solo mira. Pero, creo que preferiría mil veces enterrar mi trasero desnudo en un nido de hormigas rojas que parecerme a ella.

"¡Eso es justo lo que ella dijo que dirías! ¡Dijo que intentarías ver mi rostro asustado a toda costa, porque esa es la manera en que te excitas! ¡PERVERTIDO!"

Y haciendo una pausa a su aparentemente incontrolable temblor corporal, apuntó hacia atrás con su mano derecha, aún con sus brazos enrollados sobre su cabeza. Luego, siguió sacudiéndose.

¡Está apuntado a Hikari!

¡Loca, loca, mil veces loca! ¿Qué le dijiste a esta chica para ponerla así?

"Nada, nada. Solamente que eres un violador en serie que se fugó de la cárcel de la ciudad, que te gusta ver que tus víctimas sientan el temor por sus cuerpos, y que antes de ella, yo era tú esclava sexual, además de que le dije que la única manera de librarme de ti era encontrando alguna tonta que me remplazara y ya, nada malo."

¡¿Nada malo, idiota? ¡Lo que haz dicho es verdaderamente con mala intención para perjudicarme! ¡¿Así es como agradeces que yo sea la única persona con puedes hablar decentemente en toda la escuela? ¡Loca! ¿Por qué inventaste todas esas tonterías sobre mí?

"… ¿Que tonterías, Kyon?, si es la verdad. Después de todo, una mujer como yo no puede pasar toda su vida atada a un hombre perverso que solo espera la hora en que ella se quite la ropa interior y baile frente a él. Alguien tenía que sacrificarse por mí, mi persona es muy valiosa de donde vengo. ¡Pero bueno, que la vida sigue y se va rápido, así que a vivirla!"

Y para mi sorpresa, sí, aún más sorpresa, y para la chica más llanto y temblor sin parar, Suzukawa Hikari se dio media vuelta con la gracia de una bailarina y comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros.

"¡Adiós Violador! ¡Gracias, pequeña idiota! ¡Soy libre!"

Dando pasos largos para alejarse de nosotros, la chica mentirosa y que ahora mismo desearía estrangular con mis propias manos tarareaba una cancioncita molesta, a la par que nos despedía hacia atrás con su brazo derecho. Me dejó boquiabierto. ¡La muy malvada se estaba yendo contenta de la vida dejándome atrás, sufriendo su mentirota y con una chica deshaciéndose en llanto frente a mí, que para colmo me llamar violador! Creo que ahora si que es oficial: Este día está arruinado y yo YA ESTOY DE LOS NERVIOS.

Como si la mano de algo opuesto al buen karma, pero muy opuesto al buen karma, se hubiera levantado contra mí, alguien abrió levemente la puerta de la Dirección y asomó la cabeza a través de la abertura. ¡Por los mil diablos! ¡Estoy soberanamente hundido hasta el cuello!

Hikari… Eres una hija de…

"¡Alto! ¡Es suficiente!"

El sonido firme, como una orden resonante, se debió escuchar hasta en la tienda de la esquina de mi barrio, a la que voy a veces a comprar algún refresco cuando hace calor, al otro lado de la ciudad. Si mis analogías son vagas y poco ilustrativas, por favor recuerden, que ahora estoy de los nervios. Mi cerebro se siente… cansado….

La chica frente a mí calló en el acto. ¿Qué demonios? La chica caminó hacia Hikari mientras secaba sus lágrimas y limpiaba su rostro. Se paró frente a ella y ambas volvieron a su lugar frente al fuertemente confundido y casi catatónico yo, las dos con una sonrisa en sus caras. Parecían… amigas. Yo… ¿Qué?... Pierdo el balance… Me siento… ligero…

"¡Bien hecho, Yocelín! ¡Una gran actuación, como de premio!"

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¿Eso significa que me dejarás unirme a tu club?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres justo lo que necesitamos si queremos atraer más miembros!"

"…Gracias… Hikari… Tu…. Club… ¿nombre?..."

"….Nueva…. Brigada…. S…..O….S….."

"….. ¡Mira!..."

"…."

"…."

"…"

Solo pude permanecer en silencio. De hecho, aunque hablara, nadie me oiría en este lugar. Oía algunas voces, pero estas se oían como si estuvieran lejanas y hablaran casi gritando. Pude reconocer una de ellas, más la otra no me sonaba de nada. El lugar en el que estaba era oscuro y mis ojos no recibían luz de ninguna parte. La voz que reconocí, la de Hikari, me llamaba por aquél nombre extraño que me fue impuesto contra mi voluntad desde el primer día de clases. Oh, Hikari, si tan solo me llamarás por mi nombre real al menos una vez…

No podía sentir mi cuerpo. Era como si hubiera salido de él. Pero, yo no veía ningún túnel con luz al fondo ni nada semejante de lo que cuentan las gentes que se ve cuando estás a punto de morir, sino una total y extrañamente relajante oscuridad. La voz de Hikari y la voz desconocida se oían cada vez más lejos…

Me había puesto de los nervios, y era por esto que no quería ponerme así. Sufro diabetes juvenil, heredada de mi padre, que a su vez la heredó de mi abuelo, y lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo era un colapso nervioso, acompañado de un déficit en el nivel de glucosa en mi sangre, llevándome a un desmayo. Cuando una situación es muy dura para mi corazón debilitado por el mal funcionamiento de mi páncreas, termino desvaneciéndome y todo a mí alrededor parece detenerse. Antes, en mi ciudad natal, esto ocurría a menudo y frecuentemente yo alucinaba con mis historias de lo sobrenatural y lo paranormal, mientras yacía inmóvil. Esa fue una de las razones por las que nos mudamos a Manzanillo, pero no la principal. Vivir en una ciudad que se encuentra al nivel del mar me ayudaría con mi problema, a la par que me libraría de la presión de la gran ciudad donde vivíamos. Pero, me ha ocurrido de nuevo, por culpa de Suzukawa Hikari, cuya voz ya no se oye en absoluto. Normalmente son leves mareos hasta pérdida del equilibrio, pero esta vez era fuerte, muy fuerte, al grado de un coma diabético. Sentía algo que me dolía con fuerza en el pecho y ardía como si tuviera fuego sobre mi camisa. Aunque no sé si aún llevo la camisa del uniforme, porque bien podrían haber pasado horas, días, o incluso meses. No tengo noción del tiempo en este lugar, y casi no se oye nada de lo que pasa afuera, ni decir de ver algo. En este mundo no hay nada, y eso aburre. Este lugar es horrible.

La última vez estuve aquí 3 meses. Espero poder despertar antes de mi graduación, o no podré despedirme de todos aquellos a quienes conocí en el 8. Incluso, me gustaría despedirme de Suzukawa Hikari, que aunque haya sido la responsable de que esto me pasara por llevar mi tensión nerviosa al límite con sus locuras, era muy linda y me brindaba un sentimiento de calidez y de compañerismo muy agradables, además de que cuando conversaba con ella, sentía que ya lo había hecho antes, y eso de alguna forma de me hacía sentir bien. ¿Qué será lo que tiene ella, que me pone feliz y furioso a la vez? Ah, esa loca de Hikari…

Pero, lo que de verdad me gustaría, es saber cuando despertaré…

O aún… saber si algún día podré despertar…

Saber… solo saber…


	7. Capítulo 6: Nueva Brigada SOS

**La melancolía de Suzukawa Hikari**

**Capítulo 6: Nueva Brigada S.O.S.**

Ya lo veía venir. Algo me lo decía, pero no quise hacerle caso. Algo dentro de mí, algún instinto perdido que vagaba en mi interior, me gritaba que me cuidara de esa chica de cabello largo y ojos claros. Si las cosas seguían así, probablemente acabaría matándome. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor.

Tal vez no lo había mencionado antes, y si lo dije ya no lo recuerdo. Padezco de diabetes juvenil, un trastorno en mi páncreas que me hace prácticamente vulnerable a todo. Me la diagnosticaron desde que recuerdo, como si hubiera nacido con ella. No estoy muy seguro de por que lo tengo. Mi doctor en mi antigua ciudad siempre decía que casos como el mío eran raros, en especial cuando no poseo síntomas de obesidad o algo por el estilo. Mis padres parecen ser los responsables, genéticamente hablando. Es como si la combinación de sus genes hubiera creado un nuevo tipo de diabetes, muy inusual y de síntomas variables. Al menos, mi hermana no la tiene. Supongo que era solo mi mala suerte.

¿Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos sueños donde te caes y sientes como si fuera real? Luego te despiertas tumbado en el piso junto a tu cama, sobándote la cabeza. Pues para mí es algo diferente. Cuando entro a este lugar se siente como una gran caída en un mundo totalmente oscuro, solo que al parecer no existe un suelo donde golpear mi nuca contra él. Es como si cayera hacia abajo en un videojuego en línea y experimentara mi caída infinitas veces gracias al bendito lag.

Cómo llego aquí es simple. Suele pasar cuando me altero demasiado. Tengo algo como un limitador en mi cerebro que cuando me exaspero hasta el punto de "no retorno" me obliga a pasar a este lugar, como una alternativa a morir por coma diabético. Obviamente es una porquería, pero es lo que hay.

En este universo vacío no hay nada más que la gruesa voz de mis pensamientos. De vez en cuando, algunos sonidos irreconocibles pueden oírse desde muy lejos, asemejando como si alguien me hablara desde una enorme distancia, gritando con fuerza puras incoherencias. Sumido en mis ideas, los minutos pasan como agua que corre, al mismo tiempo que se alargan como goma de mascar de buena calidad. Aquí dentro, no tengo noción del tiempo y por ello es que cada vez que entro aquí la oscuridad me inunda por completo y no puedo hacer más que pensar, totalmente aislado del mundo exterior.

Es como si estuviera muerto, o al menos así imagino que ha de sentirse.

"K...n..."

Otro de esos sonidos extraños se oyó en la infinita distancia. El sonido era como un ladrido, o como un toque de trompeta, o como el estallido de un misil nuclear. Para mi, era un sonido sin identificación.

"K...n..."

El sonido se repitió. Esta vez era más fuerte aunque aún no tenía idea de que era. Pensé en ignorarlo, como a todos los demás pero había algo en ese tono que llamaba mi atención.

"¡K...n...!"

Ahí estaba otra vez. Era como si ese sonido me estuvieran dando un jalón de orejas. Simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar. El tren del pensamiento dio una vuelta por el andén de la memoria, tratando de ubicar alguna pista sobre ese extraño sonido que se oía. Por alguna razón creía recordar que lo había oído antes. Era como si el solo oír el sonido me obligara a recordar.

"¡K...n...! ¿P...des... e...cu...me?..."

El sonido creció, pero no en volumen sino en longitud. Unas extrañas sílabas inundaban mis oídos mientras que por mi mente cruzaban mis días de secundaria. Recordé muchas cosas que había olvidado e incluso otras que no quería recordar. Cuando comencé a recordar mis días en el Bachillerato 8, el sonido comenzó a tomar forma.

"¡Kyo...! ¿Me es...chas?"

Ahora parecían palabras. Sí, palabras que llegaban a mi desde no sé donde y que forzaban a la vieja cámara de mi cerebro a revelar imágenes recientes de mis clases en el bachillerato. Recordé el primer día de clases, recordé a Gato, recordé al Director y esa extraña presentación.

De pronto, como si un rayo me hubiera atravesado a la velocidad de la luz, algo como un golpe en mi frente motivó a mi cabeza a ahondar en esos recuerdos y una figura femenina apareció. Su cabello era largo, muy largo. Llevaba el uniforme del 8. Se sentaba delante de mí en clase. Me defendió de la profesora Sofía en mi primer día. Hizo la presentación más bizarra del mundo y logró ponerme de los nervios. Fue como si alguien me sujetara de la camisa y me sacudiera con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que me echaban una cubeta de agua helada sobre las sienes.

"¡Kyon! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta de una vez!"

Recordé a Suzukawa Hikari.

"¡Aahhh!"

Grité impulsivamente. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y la luz que había alrededor me cegó momentáneamente. Levanté mis brazos y cubrí mis ojos, tratando de escapar del fulgor de aquellas luces. Comencé a abrirlos y separé mis dedos lentamente, tratando de adaptarme a la iluminación. Algo borroso estaba frente a mí, algo como una cara humana. Poco a poco fue tomando forma. Unos ojos claros, cabello negro, unos labios bien definidos, una piel tersa y blanca. De repente me di cuenta de que era y mi sorpresa fue como la de un hombre anciano al ver su primera película de horror en 3D.

"¡Aahhh!"

Suzukawa Hikari estaba frente a mí. O mejor dicho, estaba sentada sobre mí. Parecía como si hubiera saltado y hubiera decidido convertir mi regazo en su asiento particular. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y me miraban fijamente. Sus manos sostenían mi camisa. La sonrisa de su rostro era en especial grande, exhibiendo unos dientes dignos de derrotar a las mejores perlas del planeta. La expresión de mi rostro cambió de sorpresa a disgusto. Había logrado recordar todo sobre ella, incluyendo que ella era la responsable de mi viaje al inframundo.

¡Tú!

"¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas, Kyon. De verdad que la medicina no es lo que era antes. Ese torpe doctor de allí decía que hacer esto no llevaría a nada, pero ha funcionado mejor que cualquier tratamiento, ¿no, chicos?"

La muy risueña chica soltó mi camisa y señaló primero a un lado y luego al otro del lugar donde estaba. Luego me miró con unos grandes ojos, sonriendo como una niña que obtuvo su primer "Si trabaja" en la escuela primaria.

"Bueno, pero al menos ya despertaste. Te has vuelto muy blando, Kyon. Antes tolerabas bromas peores que estas y salías ileso. Parece que ya estás comenzando a perder tu porte."

La chica de cabello largo seguía sentada sobre mis piernas hablando y hablando como si diera un discurso ante una gran audiencia. Aún estaba aturdido pero comencé a observar mi alrededor. Parecía que estaba acostado sobre una cama, con una mullida almohada debajo de mi cabeza. A mi lado había un carro con bandeja con lo que parecían ser medicamentos y un soporte para sueros. Fue entonces cuando noté que tenía una intravenosa colocada. También comencé a sentir el dolor que normalmente causa, y sentí el peso de Hikari sobre mis muslos. ¡Por Dios! No sé si es por el cansancio, ¡pero esta chica sí que se siente pesada! ¿Pues de qué te alimentas, Hikari? ¿Piedras con sobrepeso?

"Jo... Kyon. Que grosero. ¡Esa es no es manera de dirigirte a mí! Después de todo me debes la vida. De no ser por mí todavía seguirías durmiendo, o en coma, o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo. ¡Deberías agradecerme!"

Te agradecería mucho si te quitaras de encima, eso si.

Hikari frunció el ceño y procedió a bajarse de la cama. Sus movimientos hicieron que la intravenosa me punzara con fuerza. Mientras contenía las ganas de vociferar maldiciones, ya sin el rostro de Hikari estorbando, pude notar la habitación en donde estaba.

Era una habitación pequeña, como apenas suficiente para que haya cuando mucho unas dos camas juntas, bien alineadas. Un televisor estaba sobre un soporte en lo alto del muro, ajustado de tal forma que habría podido disfrutar de algún programa sin ninguna dificultad. Las paredes blancas y limpias, como si estuvieran hechas de porcelana, rodeaban la cama sobre la que estaba acostado. Una ventana a mi derecha me dejaba ver el azul del cielo y lo que parecía ser la parte de arriba de unas cuantas palmeras.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba usando camisa, sino que realmente llevaba una bata de hospital. Por supuesto, para mí ya eran familiares, pero esta se sentía particularmente cómoda. Levanté mi rostro y pude ver al doctor que Hikari había señalado y otra cosa que me desconcertó un poco, como cuando un dibujante llega a su escritorio y no encuentra su plumilla favorita.

Alrededor de la cama había tres personas que no conocía. Una de ellas era la chica cómplice de Hikari en aquella broma cruel. Los otros dos, un chico y otra chica, eran totalmente desconocidos para mí. Hikari se puso firmemente de pie junto a la chica de la coleta rubia, a la izquierda de mi cama, mientras que los otros dos estaban por la derecha. Con un ademán un poco tosco, Hikari golpeó la cama y proclamó en una voz como de cronista de fútbol:

"¡Ahora que estamos todos es hora de iniciar con el asunto importante!"

El doctor, aparentemente aliviado, tomó una actitud autoritaria y trató de reprender a Hikari. Ella simplemente lo ignoró hasta hacer que el doctor se fuera de la habitación, furioso como alguien atrapado en el tráfico con más de media hora de retraso.

"¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto?"

"El de la nueva brigada, por supuesto."

No hables como si supiera a que rayos te refieres.

"No lo olvidaste, ¿o si, Kyon? Nuestra importante misión de tres etapas esta avanzando a la segunda: la fundación de una brigada gemela en este lugar. No había considerado que te enfermarías de esta manera, por eso tuve que seguir yo sola, pero no importa. Después de todo, soy la líder y tengo que hacerme responsable cuando mis subordinados no realizan sus deberes. ¡Pero no creas que no pagarás por esto, Kyon!"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La algo psicótica Suzukawa Hikari parloteaba no sé que de una brigada, como si creyera que le sigo. Fueron cosas como esta las que me llevaron a caer en cama y ahora, después de ver las consecuencias de sus actos, aún seguía en ello. Definitivamente esta chica quiere matarme. No sé de donde me conoce o como obtuvo esos datos sobre mí pero en definitiva trama algo.

En fin. No será bueno para mí seguir haciendo corajes. Te seguiré la corriente, Hikari, al menos por ahora. Cuando demuestres tus verdaderas intenciones estaré preparado para ti.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Kyon? ¿El golpe que te diste te hizo perder la memoria? Si es así dímelo, porque conozco una técnica secreta que te devolverá tus recuerdos más rápido de lo que un cometa se desintegra en la atmósfera de Venus."

Anda, ya. Prosigue. Mientras más rápido termine, mejor.

Acostado como estaba, eché un vistazo a los rostros de los demás jóvenes que llenaban la habitación. Una chica linda de cabello rubio y cuerpo exuberante, una chica con lentes de aspecto apacible que parecía una muñeca y un chico de cabello blanco con una sonrisa algo antipática en su rostro. ¿Les suenan de algo? Excepto por la chica rubia, para mí eran nada más que extraños.

"Bueno, bueno. Antes de proceder con los asuntos oficiales, te presentaré a los que calificaron como nuevos miembros, Kyon."

Hikari emitió esas palabras como si hubieran sido habladas por un altoparlante colocado junto a mi oreja y me arrebató cualquier pizca de concentración que tenía. Ella tomó los hombros de la chica rubia junto a ella y la empujó hacia la cama. Un ligero dèjavu se dejó sentir en mí.

"La primera es Yocelín Martínez. La recuerdas, ¿verdad? Ella será la mascota de la nueva brigada."

Si, si la recuerdo. La bala de cañón humana. La chica que creía que le haría daño. Tu broma cruel y despiadada. Mi colapso nervioso. ¿Es qué quieres que caiga otra vez en coma, o qué?

"No, no es eso. Yocelín originalmente era miembro de un club de teatro del bachillerato. Cuando le conté sobre mi brigada y el papel que tendría en ella, me suplicó que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarme sus dotes de actuación. Yo no quería pero ella insistió tanto que la dejé hacerlo."

No, no. No trates de zafarte, Hikari. Van tres meses de conocerte, y dadas tus extrañas acciones de hace tiempo, me parece ilógico que la idea de provocarme un ataque haya venido de otra persona que no sea tú.

"No... Esto. ¿Sabes? Yo fui la de la idea. Era sólo que quería demostrar a Suzukawa-san lo que valgo. Nunca fue mi intención causarte algún daño. ¡Lo... Lo siento mucho!"

Yocelín habló con una tierna voz, casi tan aguda que parecía la de un ave. ¿"Suzukawa-san"? ¿Es que acaso ella también es de Japón? Después de eso, hizo una rara reverencia y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la cama. Esos tubos de metal frío son muy duros.

"¡Au! ¡Au!"

"¿Estás bien, Yoce-chan?"

Esa fue Hikari. Mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Yocelín se apoyó en mi cama con la otra mano.

"Si, si... No es nada. Me lo merezco por tratarte de esa manera, Kyon-kun. Espero que algún día me perdones."

La cara que puso evitó que me enojara. Como ya he dicho, tengo una facilidad tremenda para pasar del odio al amor, pero solo cuando se trata de chicas lindas. Alargué mi mano un poco y la puse sobre la suya. No te preocupes. De todos modos, tu no sabías nada.

"¡Ah... Ahora toca el turno de Lety!"

Hikari literalmente arrancó la mano de Yocelín de debajo de la mía y me dirigió una mirada fiera por una milésima de segundo. Luego le indicó a la chica de lentes que avanzara. La chica se movió despacio, como si le costara caminar. Levantó su cabeza y vi a través de sus anteojos unos ojos negros que parecían no expresar emociones.

"Esta es Lety. Su nombre completo es Leticia Pérez, pero no me gusta, así que todos la llamaremos Lety, ¿entendido?"

La chica Lety levantó la voz:

"Que grosería la tuya el ponerme un apodo sin consultarme primero."

Me quedé boquiabierto. Realmente, no sé cual fue la razón para tanta sorpresa. Al menos, ella si expresó su molestia por el apodo a tiempo. Para mí ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ya, Lety, ya. ¿No te vas a enojar por algo tan simple como eso, o si?"

Lety simplemente frunció el ceño. Esa expresión me pareció rarísima, como si hubiera descubierto alguna nueva variedad asquerosa de caracol, aunque no supe precisamente por qué.

"Verás, Kyon. Lety es un poco quisquillosa. Ella solía salir todos los recesos a jugar con los miembros del club de ajedrez, y les derrotaba siempre. Supongo que por ser tan lista ha desarrollado una actitud arrogante. Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que en el fondo es buena chica. Además, aceptó sin chistar cuando le pregunté si quería unirse a la nueva brigada."

¿Con qué sí, eh? Bueno, parece que Lety no esta muy conforme con ello, después de todo. Esa expresión de amargura en su rostro parece estarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos.

"Lety, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que esta loca no te haya molestado demasiado. Es un gusto el conocerte."

Lety no me miró. De hecho, volteó la mirada hacia el suelo, como si se le hubiera caído algo de repente. Un sonido que parecía el de un disco compacto rayado siendo reproducido fue emitido desde ella.

"I... I... I... ¡Igual!..."

El sonido pareció hacer eco, como si estuviéramos dentro de una cueva antigua.

Después de eso pude notar un ligero humo saliendo sobre su cabeza y se hizo notorio lo rojo de su rostro. ¿Está avergonzada? ¡¿Qué pasó con la actitud arrogante de hace un rato?!

"Ves, Kyon. Te lo dije. Es una buena chica."

Hikari puso su mano en la cabeza de Lety. Inmediatamente, Lety volvió a ponerse hostil y se apartó de ella, poniéndose al pie de mi cama. Era una escena bizarra, aunque... Exacto. No sabía por qué.

"Bueno, bueno. Ahora es el turno de Armando-kun."

¿"Armando-kun"? En serio, no hace falta que le pongas esos sufijos a la gente. Tal vez en Japón sea muy usado eso, pero aquí en México mucha gente no tiene ni idea de que significan esas cosas. Gente como yo, por ejemplo.

"Ah... si pones '-kun' al final del nombre de alguien es que quieres expresar la amistad y confianza que tienes que con esa persona..."

Yocelín dijo desde detrás de Hikari. Gracias, pero no es como si en realidad quisiera saberlo. No malgastes tu saliva, Yocelín. Sin ofender.

"Bueno, en todo caso, mi nombre es Armando González, de los González de Villa del Mar. Me alegra mucho que te hayas recuperado tan pronto."

El chico de sonrisa antipática y voz algo chillona se presentó por sí solo. De inmediato, Hikari se manifestó molesta.

"Armando-kun. Debías esperar a que yo te presentara. ¿Olvidas que soy la líder de la brigada? Es mi responsabilidad presentar los nuevos miembros a los viejos, no la tuya."

"Lo siento, Ojou-sama. No se repetirá."

Armando hizo un ademán con la mano como he visto que hacen en la televisión algunos personajes de series con acento francés. Esa palabra que dijo me pareció extraña, pero no le tomé la menor importancia. Me dirigió una mirada nada especial y pareció limpiar su garganta antes de que Hikari le quitara el papel protagónico de la conversación.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora que todos se conocen, es importante anunciar que la Nueva Brigada S.O.S. está oficialmente fundada. ¡Felicidades a todos!"

Hikari comenzó a saltar como si se tratara de un pequeño perrito a quien le ofrecen un pedazo de carne desde arriba de la mesa. Su emoción parecía incontenible, incluso se notaba que el pequeño espacio de la habitación la oprimía demasiado, impidiéndole correr por todas partes para celebrar lo que solo ella entendía. Le eché una mirada a los demás en el cuarto, pero no noté nada más que una chica rubia tratando de imitar a Hikari, una chica de lentes algo molesta y un chico sin nada especial levantando la mano, queriéndose unir al festejo.

Por alguna razón, algo me parecía extraño con estos tres. Digo, ya sabíamos todos que Hikari está muy loca, pero que ella encontrara gente que se le uniera en sus locuras, es aún más loco. Es como si las personas a su alrededor se contagiasen de una enfermedad rarísima que te hace olvidarte de que las cosas tienen su forma de ser y te pones a inventar nuevas formas de concebir la realidad. ¡Dios mío! ¡Espero que no sea contagioso!

Mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Hikari saltaba. Tuve que usar mi otro brazo para detenerlo.

"¡Por fin, Kyon! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin la nueva brigada está lista!"

Hikari detuvo sus saltos de repente, como si hubiera caído sobre cemento fresco y se hubiera quedado atorada. Yocelín siguió un rato más.

"¡Por fin! Y tú habías dicho que no podría lograrlo, ¿recuerdas?"

Si, si, lo que tu digas. Por ahora tendré que seguirte la corriente.

Hikari me miró extrañada. Su mueca de desprecio parecía una W pintada al revés.

"¿En serio? ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Kyon? Si no fue hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo planeamos esta misión para colocar una semilla de la Brigada S.O.S. fuera de Japón. ¿De verdad te afectó tanto aquél golpe?"

Ya que lo mencionas, pareciera que sí. Hasta ahora he sido capaz de oír tus absurdos sin ningún problema, como si el túnel de mi oído izquierdo hubiese sufrido un colapso y todo lo que por él entra saliera por mi oído derecho, y viceversa. Es como si no me importara oírte, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Supongo que es el efecto de los medicamentos. Deben tenerme muy relajado.

Aprovechando la situación, y ya que insistes en que me conoces de antes, anda, refresca mi memoria. A ver si me entero de algo.

"¡Vaya! Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Escucha con atención."

Hikari levantó su dedo junto a su cara. Mi miraba como si estuviera a punto de revelarme el secreto de la vida.

"En mi escuela anterior, no pude encontrar ningún club que llenara mi curiosidad, y por eso me decidí a crear uno nuevo. Por eso fundé la Brigada S.O.S., para llenar este mundo aburrido y gris con gran diversión y entusiasmo. ¡Eso es lo importante de la vida!"

Em... No. Hasta ahora nada.

"Como cualquier brigada, la mía necesitaba miembros. Fue por eso que te recluté a tí, a Mikuru-chan, a Yuki y a Koizumi-kun como mis subordinados."

Me parece que me suena de algo el nombre "Mikuru", pero de los otros dos ni idea.

"¿Ves? ¡Ya empiezas a recordar, Kyon! Los cuatro juntos nos reuníamos en el salón del club y teníamos grandes aventuras, como aquella vez que jugamos en aquél torneo de béisbol, o esa vez que ganamos a los de la Sociedad de Informática a un videojuego, o esa otra en que filmamos una película de acción, aunque el final fuera un fiazgo."

Y ahí estaba Hikari, parloteando sin parar. En serio, no se que come esta chica que parece que pudiera estar hablando sin parar toda la semana. Es como si alguien hubiera encendido uno de esos muñecos que hacen ruido sin cesar y le hubieran destrozado el interruptor de apagado. El chillido era tan molesto que acabarías tomando un mazo y acabando con el susodicho. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras de Hikari debía estar mal, porque aunque ella hablaba y hablaba, los otros tres en la habitación observaban en diferentes direcciones, como si no quisieran oír lo que decía. Cuando presté atención comencé a entender porque la reacción de ellos.

"¡Ah! ¡Y esa vez que vencimos al gigantesco grillo de las cavernas fue divertida! Aunque, yo no estuve, ¡pero me encantó! ¡Y esa otra vez, en que viajaste hacia al pasado y te encontraste con mi yo de hace tres años, fue grandiosa! Aunque tu te llevaste la mejor parte. ¡Oh, espera, espera! ¿Recuerdas cuando quedamos atrapados en el espacio sellado, cuando yo estaba a punto de destruir el mundo en un arranque de celos? ¡Esa fue la mejor! ¡Pero, te sobrepasaste al final, Kyon! ¡A una señorita se le debe respeto siempre!"

Los ojos de Hikari brillaban como si estuviera viendo pasar frente a ella todas las escenas extravagantes y sin sentido de las que hablaba. Se ponía de puntillas, como tratando de hacerse más alta, como si eso le llenara de algún tipo de vértigo que le hacía sentir bien.

"¡Me encantó! ¡Ah! ¡La aventura en la montaña nevada! ¡Yuki enfermó! ¡También cuando secuestraron a Mikuru-chan! ¡Esa vez que repetimos las vacaciones de verano durante casi 500 años! ¡Yuki sí que debió aburrirse! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada de eso?!"

En verdad que estos medicamentos son efectivos porque cualquier otro habría salido huyendo al ver el rostro que puso Hikari al hacer esa última pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran sombrillas blancas y sus pupilas parecían temblar en ellos, como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina. Los otros tres chicos de la habitación me miraron al unísono y movían sus cabezas lentamente de arriba a abajo, asintiendo. Fue entonces cuando entendí el mensaje.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Gracias, Hikari! ¡Eso si que refrescó mi memoria!"

Mi actuación no fue tan buena, pero dio en el clavo. La única manera de calmar a esta chica era siguiéndole la corriente, pues de otro modo insiste e insiste y termina llevando a uno al borde de su paciencia. Lo siento, Hikari. Aún no tengo idea de quien eres en realidad, pero supongo que al menos ahora dejarás de decir tantas locuras.

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves? Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo recordaras. ¡Me alegro! ¡Al fin la Nueva Brigada está lista!"

Hikari sonrió. Otra de sus lindas sonrisas. En serio, si esta chica se quedara callada cualquiera diría que es muy linda.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Un hombre en bata blanca, que supongo era un doctor, le hizo un gesto a Hikari con la mano. Como Hikari no lo notó, Yocelín le susurró algo al oído y ella volteó hacia la puerta. El doctor, de pie, le pidió que saliera. Ella se rehusó. Otra vez. Ella se rehusó de nuevo. El doctor amenazó con llamar a Seguridad. Hikari accedió. Pareció que se deprimió, pero de inmediato se repuso. Levantó la cabeza y con la frente en alto salió por la puerta. El doctor la cerró después de eso.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Mi voz emitió como para mis adentros, aunque se oyó en todo el lugar.

"Nada grave. Es solo que van a regañarla."

Armando dijo.

¿Regañarla?

"Sí. El doctor le dijo que se quedara quieta, pero ella no dejaba de sacudirte con fuerza mientras te llamaba."

Yocelín ayudó.

¿Sacudirme? ¿De qué hablan?

"¿No te diste cuenta? Ella creía que haciendo eso te despertaría del coma."

Susurró Lety con su mirada hacia el suelo.


End file.
